The Life and Times
by kit7714
Summary: Ona byla dramatická. On byl dynamický. Ona byla precizní. On byl impulzivní.On byl James a ona byla Lily, a jednoho dne je spojil polibek, ale předtím je spojovalo mnoho hádek, protože on byl arogantní a ona byla milá, a srdeční záležitosti často vyžadují čas. Překlad povídky od skvělé Jewels5.
1. Prolog

A/N: Ahoj! Tohle je překlad povídky _The Life and Times_ od skvělé Jewels5. V anglickém originále ji najdete tady na fanfiction v jejím profilu. Povídka ještě není dopsaná, ale má momentálně už 36 publikovaných kapitol a ještě jich snad pár přibude...:)

Přeji spoustu zábavy při čtení! K.  
_  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter a všechny ostatní originální postavy z něj patří JKR, TLAT a všechno navíc je intelektuálním majetkem Jewels5._

**Prolog**

„Nikdo se nesměje Bohu tváří v tvář namířené hůlce."

Její slova, plynoucí z těch dokonalých malých úst tak jasně, jako by je vyslovila právě před chviličkou, zněla Jamesovi v hlavě znova a znova, jako údery bubnu. Ve své mysli ji znovu viděl, krásnou a šestnáctiletou, jak sedí v té chodbě a světlo pochodní se odráží od její bledé, bezchybné pleti, mihotá se v jasných zelených očích. Už tomu byly skoro dva roky, a že se věci změnily. Ona byla samozřejmě stále nádherná, snad i víc než dřív, ale člověk vždycky jinak vnímá krásu, která mu patří, a tu, po které dychtí zpovzdálí.

„Nikdo se nesměje Bohu tváří v tvář namířené hůlce," slyšel ji říct ještě jednou a pousmál se, protože – jak jinak – Lily měla pravdu. Lily měla obvykle pravdu. S koncem protivníkovy hůlky namířeným přímo mezi oči a vlastní hůlkou mimo dosah ruky tu najednou byl nějaký Bůh. Byl tu smysl a důležitost, a byl tu důvod přežít, protože za špičkou té hůlky se skrýval řád, pravda, hodnoty, a ještě něco jiného. Slíbil si, že Lily později řekne, že měla pravdu: že takováhle hrozba obrátí intelektuální skeptiky na zbabělce. Nejspíš to byl nesmysl, ale na tom nezáleželo. Opožděné přijetí božstva možná bylo dokladem intelektuální zbabělosti, ale v tomhle okamžiku mu dodávalo odvahu. Lily měla obvykle pravdu.

Věděl, že se začíná usmívat, a čekal na tu kletbu – kletbu, která buď vše ukončí, anebo mu přinejmenším způsobí značnou bolest či bezvědomí. Ale ona nepřišla. Jeho protivník sice nakonec otevřel ústa, ale zaklínadlo z nich nevyšlo.

„Ona tě nemiluje," vyštěkl zoufale. „Nemiluje tě."

Podle všeho se nikdo nesměje Bohu ani tváří v tvář ztrátě člověka, kterého miluje.

James cítil ta slova jako bodnutí nože; věděl, že musí být pravdivá. Nechal se tou bolestí naplnit, ale nedal se jí ovládnout. Přikývl. „Možná," odpověděl po chvíli. „Ale to je něco, s čím se budu muset vyrovnat já sám."

Starší z kouzelníků, zlomený Jamesovou apatií, přimhouřil hnědé oči a pevně stiskl rty. Mladická přitažlivost, která z něj vyzařovala ještě před rokem, byla ta tam. „Brzo budeš mrtvý," řekl.

James zamrkal. Zvláštní myšlenka: brzo mrtvý. Potom znovu přikývl. „Do toho," odvětil, a znělo to skoro vzdorovitě. „Smířil jsem se."

Protože teď konečně pochopil, co ta věta vlastně znamená.


	2. Hodné holky říkají 'Miluji tě'

A/N: Přidám rovnou první celou kapitolu, ať víte, do čeho jdete... Enjoy! :)

Kapitola 2 – „Hodné holky říkají ‚Miluji tě'"

aneb

„Like a Rolling Stone"

Občas ji napadlo, že kdyby vykročila z astronomické věže, prostě by odletěla pryč.

On si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy se vůbec naposledy zamyslel, než do něčeho skočil po hlavě.

Ona věřila v Boha.

On příliš kouřil.

Když jí bylo patnáct, dostala v jedné prosluněné zahradě svůj první polibek.

Když mu bylo patnáct, přišel o panictví s dívkou jménem Sarah.

Ona chtěla psát.

On chtěl hrát famfrpál.

Ona myslela, že je zamilovaná, a neměla z toho radost.

On věděl, že je zamilovaný, a naprosto to nenáviděl.

Hodně se usmívala a smála.

On taky.

Ona byla dramatická.

On byl dynamický.

Ona byla precizní.

On byl impulzivní.

Ona byla skvělá diplomatka.

On byl skvělý diplomat, ale často se raději uchyloval k ranám pěstí.

Dostala sedm školních trestů během stejného počtu let.

On si jich odsloužil sedmdesát čtyři.

Myslela si o něm, že mu šplouchá na maják.

Myslel si o ní, že musí být šílená.

Ať už se z tohohle vyklube cokoliv, je to v první řadě milostný příběh. Příběh o tom, jak se jeden chlapec a jedna dívka do sebe zamilovali – a potom si uvědomili, že zamilovaní jsou. Víte, to zamilování bylo pravděpodobně tou nejvýznamnější věcí, které kdy dosáhli, a to se jim velmi významných počinů povedlo hned několik. On byl James a ona byla Lily, a jednoho dne je spojil polibek, ale předtím je spojovalo mnoho hádek, protože on byl arogantní a ona byla milá, a srdeční záležitosti často vyžadují čas.

Začalo to – spekuloval později, zatímco zíral na konec hůlky, která by ho docela jednoduše mohla zabít – ranou pěstí. Prostým pohybem paže následovaným nárazem jeho pěsti do čelisti Nicolaie Mulcibera, kterého úder srazil k zemi a způsobil tak docela povyk.

Začalo to – spekulovala později, zatímco stála na prahu místnosti a přemítala, jestli tohle může někdy fungovat – polibkem: tím prostým pohybem, když si stoupla na špičky a objala Luka Harpera na nástupišti vlakového nádraží v Prasinkách.

Ať už měl _skutečně _pravdu on či ona, oba se shodují, že „to" začalo dnem 1. září 1975: prvním dnem jejich šestého roku na Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. A tak, čistě z chronologických důvodů, začíná tento příběh událostí, kterou považovala za prvopočátek ona. Bylo asi půl osmé večer, 1. září, a ona stála na nástupišti v Prasinkách se svým přítelem – chlapcem, s nímž byla už dva měsíce, ale poslední dva dny jej neviděla – a políbili se.

_(Miluji tě)_

Rty Luka Harpera byly teplé. Byl jemný, skromný a opatrný, pohyboval se pomalu a snažil se jí přizpůsobit. Nehrála sice hudba, ale i tak jejich polibek očividně patřil k těm romantickým. To bylo dobře – pomyslela si – protože ona byla povahou jednoznačně romantička. Dívala se na černobílé filmy a líbil se jí pohled na sníh v jejích vlasech, proboha; _samozřejmě _že romantika byla dobrá věc._ Samozřejmě_ že chtěla... Jak to, že se jí takhle rozutekly myšlenky, do pekla? Měla by se právě mazlit se svým přítelem, ne... Dobrý bože.

Rozestoupili se a on se usmál tím svým krásným, klasickým úsměvem plným rovných zubů. Byl to dost možná jeho nejlepší rys, a díky němu uběhlo těch asi patnáct vteřin ticha, které mezi nimi nastaly, velmi příjemně. Lily Evansová strávila s Lukem Harperem většinu léta, takže jeden polibek na nástupišti nejspíš nebyl natolik dramatickým gestem, jakým by být mohl, ale koneckonců se _opravdu_ dva dny neviděli, takže určitý pocit dlouho očekávaného znovushledání tu nechyběl.

Obloha začala temnět a pochodně na nádraží v Prasinkách vzplanuly už před nějakými deseti minutami, když Bradavický expres dorazil do stanice; teď již většina z odhadem dvou set padesáti pasažérů z vlaku vystoupila a připravovala se na cestu k hradu, který hostil bradavickou Školu čar a kouzel. Bledé měsíční světlo mdle ozařovalo dlouhou stezku k otevřeným školním branám. Studenty prvních bradavických ročníků odvedl šafář Hagrid k loďkám, které je k oné stezce měly převézt přes jezero, zatímco starší ročníky vyrazily ke kočárům bez koní, které jely druhou trasou přes vesnici Prasinky.

V tom slabém světle možná Luke nevypadal úplně nejlépe, ale to neznamenalo, že i tak nebyl naprosto úžasný, s jeho jemnými hnědými vlasy, láskyplnýma hnědýma očima a samozřejmě tím úsměvem. I v okamžicích, kdy Luke Lily lezl na nervy – což se samo o sobě stávalo jen zřídka – jí tenhle úsměv rozbušil srdce. Teď, s dlaněmi na jeho hrudi – pohrávajíc si lehce prsty jedné ruky s jeho perfektně vyrovnanou stříbrno-modrou školní kravatou – si uvědomila, že poslední dva měsíce (jinými slovy doba trvání jejího vztahu s Lukem) byly vlastně hodně hezké.

Luke byl dobrý typ kluka: moc se nestaral o politiku a _vážné_ věci, ale byl romantický a ztělesňoval všechno, čím by sedmnáctiletý přítel každé šestnáctileté dívky být _měl_. Bydlel v Prasinkách, kde jeho rodina vlastnila obchod, takže nejezdil bradavickým Expresem jako ostatní studenti; přesto ale počkal na Lily na nástupišti, což bylo krásné gesto... docela jako z černobílých filmů, říkala si Lily.

Jediný okamžik ale dokázal Lilyiny šťastné vzpomínky na léto docela roztříštit.

„Miluji tě," řekl Luke.

Stejně jako jeho polibek byl i jeho tón jemný a opatrný, ačkoliv už samotný akt vyznání lásky po pouhých dvou měsících byl vše jen ne obezřetný. Vyřčením těch dvou slov jako by se čas zastavil a Lilyino srdce naráz bušilo velmi rychle... ne v dobrém smyslu. Zvažovala své možnosti.

On ji miloval. _Miloval_ ji. Milovat bylo velké. Milovat bylo epické. Milovat bylo... Jistě, Luke se jí moc _líbil_. Líbilo se jí, jak jeho ruce spočinuly na jejích bocích, když se políbili, a že dokázal docela přesvědčivě předstírat nadšení, když spolu poslouchali její nahrávky Led Zeppelin. Líbilo se jí, jak směšně nesmělý byl před její matkou a že se _ani jedinkrát _nezeptal na její přátelství se Snapem_. _Líbil se jí jeho úsměv a že se nesnažil neustále přijít na to, na co právě myslí. Líbilo se jí, že mu nevadilo „jít na to pomalu" a že říkal ty pošetilé romantické věci jako nějaký hrdina ze středověkých balad.

_Mám Lukea ráda,_ pomyslela si.

_Miluju někoho jiného._

A to jí pomohlo se rozhodnout.

„Nemůžu to říct nazpátek," zašeptala Lily po chvíli, která se jí zdála být nekonečná, ale ve skutečnosti netrvala déle než pár vteřin. I tak byl zmatek v Lilyiných očích pro Lukea dostatečnou indicií, aby si domyslel, jak by její odpověď _nezněla_. Sklesle přikývl. „Luku, poslouchej, já tím nechci říct, že tě – že tě nemám moc ráda, protože mám." Nástupiště se mezitím víc a víc vyprazdňovalo jak ostatní studenti nasedali do kočárů. Lily si ani nepohrávala s myšlenkou, že by Lukeovi přiznala _pravý_ důvod, proč mu nemohla tyhle dvě zatracená slova říct... Nepochopil by to.

„Co chci říct," pokračovala odhodlaně, „je, že víš, jaká jsem. Mám dost specifické představy o lásce a těchhle věcech, a mohla bych to teoreticky říct už teď, ale – ale pro mě by to neznamenalo dost. Já bych _tohle_ prostě nedokázala říct, pokud bych to doopravdy, naprosto a nezvratně nemyslela _vážně_. Jsme spolu jenom _dva _měsíce..."

„Deset týdnů," opravil ji Luke.

„Ale když to řekneš takhle, zdá se to být ještě míň," podotkla Lily a zamračila se. Odevzdaně přikývl a ona si vzdychla. „Zlobíš se?"

„Ne." Odpověděl okamžitě a bez zaváhání, očividně upřímně, se snahou ji o tom ujistit. „Ne, nezlobím se. A chápu – jsi... jsi o rok mladší než já a takovéhle závazky pro tebe mohou být těžší..."

Lily si pomyslela, že tahle úvaha vyzněla o dost blahosklonněji, než na co mu rozdíl pouhého jednoho roku dával nárok, ale nic nenamítla, protože si tím ušetřila hádku. Tak jako tak, morálně tu byl v právu on: ona mu bývala _měla_ být schopná odpovědět: „Já tebe taky."

Spustila ruce z jeho hrudi a mezi oběma mladými lidmi vznikla mezera. „Měli bychom si najít kočár," vzpamatoval se z přestálého zklamání Luke docela rychle. Lily si to v hlavě připsala na seznam jeho obdivuhodných vlastností: nebyl ten typ, co by někomu něco dlouho vyčítal.

_Severus je ten typ, _pomyslela si.

To byl fakt. A skutečně, právě v tu chvíli Severus Snape pozoroval celou scénu ze svého kočáru stojícího nedaleko a formuloval v duchu výčitky. Lily se podle všeho stále vídala s Lukem Harperem, a jelikož neměl žádné prostředky, jak zjistit obsah jejich rozhovoru, cítil zmizojelský mladík – bledý, obyčejný, a ve všech směrech protiklad Lukea Harpera – jak v něm bublá vztek. Potom se jeho kočár rozjel a on rychle odvrátil zrak, aby si ostatní zmijozelští nevšimli, kam se předtím díval.

„Promiň," zopakovala Lily, zatímco pár mířil ke čtyřem zbývajícím kočárům.

„Nemysli na to," přikázal jí Luke láskyplně. „Není to vůbec důležité – jen jsem ti chtěl říct, co cítím _já_."

Lily přikývla a potom trochu zdrženlivě dodala: „Děkuju ti." Usmál se, políbil ji na vršek hlavy – což dělal docela často – a oba nastoupili do kočáru. Zdálo se, že na všechno doopravdy zapomněl, ale Lily na to nedokázala přestat myslet.

Když si sedli, byl kočár kromě nich prázdný. „Doufám, že si k nám nikdo nepřisedne," začal Luke, ale sotva to dořekl, strčil do dveří kočáru hlavu někdo další. Byl hezký, s černými vlasy a šedomodrýma očima.

„Jé, ahoj, Lily," řekl kluk. „Ahoj... druhá osobo." Přešel Lukea pohledem, jako by mladík z Havraspáru neměl pro jeho okamžité záměry nejmenší význam.

„Tohle je Luke, Siriusi," řekla Lily nově příchozímu. „Luke Harper... je v Havraspáru."

„To má dobrý," poznamenal Sirius. Celou konverzaci směřoval výhradně k Lily. „Neviděla jsi Jamese?"

„Ne..."

„Určitě? Zmizel, když jsme vystoupili z vlaku."

„Jsem si jistá."

„Co ty, Lucasi?"

„Jsem Luke."

„Já vím. Viděl jsi Jamese Pottera?"

„Ne."

„Tak fajn. Krásnou jízdu kočárem přeju. Buďte cudní."

„Siriusi, běž," nařídila Lily.

Sirius na ni mrkl. „Na viděnou, Lily. Na viděnou... druhá osobo."

Za moment byl pryč, a Luke zavrtěl hlavou. „Co to s ním vůbec je? Je tak..." Luke ale nedostal příležitost myšlenku dokončit, protože do kočáru vrazila vysoká plavovlasá dívka a posadila se. Lily překvapením pozvedla obočí.

„Ahoj, Mar. Myslela jsem, že jsi už odjela na hrad s Milesem."

„Miles Stimpson," začala Marlene Priceová, s ohněm v modrých očích, „je ten největší, nejnesnesitelnější _kretén_, kterého jsem _kdy _poznala."

„Chodíte spolu už skoro dva roky," připomněla jí Lily.

„Je to šmejd," prohlásila blondýna. „On a celá jeho pitomá, zlá, otravná havraspárská kolej." A jako by si právě všimla Lukea poprvé, dodala Marlene: „Bez urážky, Harpere."

„V pořádku," odvětil Luke.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se Lily opatrně.

„Je to blbec!" Marlene téměř zaječela. „Kašlal na mě po většinu cesty vlakem, což ty, Lily, sama víš, protože jsi byla se mnou, a potom, když vystupujeme z vlaku, mě poprosí, ať na něj počkám na nástupišti, než si pro něco doběhne zpátky do kupé. Tak čekám, a _pak_, ani ne o dvě minuty později, ho vidím, jak nastupuje do kočáru s tou _courou_ Alexou Kyleovou."

„Alexa Kyleová je coura?" zeptala se Lily skepticky.

„Nevím," připustila Marlene. „Ale nejspíš. A víš, co ještě udělal? On..."

Než ale měla Lily příležitost dozvědět se o dalších kouscích Milese Stimpsona v roli mizerného přítele, přidala se ke skupině v kočáře čtvrtá cestující. Dveře se za ní kouzlem zavřely a kočár – teď už splňující kvótu čtyř pasažérů – se téměř okamžitě rozjel směrem k hradu.

„Donno," ozvala se Lily překvapeně. Vysoká, sportovně stavěná čarodějka tmavé pleti s kudrnatými tmavými vlasy a jantarovýma očima se zhroutila do sedadla naproti Lukeovi. „Myslela jsem, že jsem tě viděla nastupovat do kočáru s Mary."

„Divím se, že jsi vůbec něco viděla," odvětila úsečně dívka, kterou Lily oslovila jako Donnu, „když vezmu v úvahu, že sis zrovna vyměňovala DNA s _tímhle_ idiotem." Kývla hlavou směrem k Lukeovi. Lily položila ruku na paži svého přítele ve smířlivém gestu.

„Donno Shackleboltová," řekla rusovláska vážně, „co jsem ti říkala o tom, že se nemáš chovat jako mrcha okolo lidí, kteří neví, že se _vždycky_ chováš jako mrcha?"

Donna se zamračila. „Fajn. Sorry, Harpere," omluvila se, aniž by zněla alespoň trochu lítostivě. „Já se na tebe vlastně ani nezlobím. Jen prostě nesnáším všechny chlapy."

„Já taky!" vykřikla Marlene okamžitě.

„Něco na čem se vy dvě shodnete," divila se Lily. „Možná existují i pozitiva na tom, že Marlene chodí s pitomcem a Donna... všechny nenávidí."

„Není pravda, že nenávidím všechny," protestovala Donna, ale její tvrzení vyvolalo u všech třech spolucestujících pochybovačné pohledy. „Není."

„Nesnášíš většinu lidí," řekla jí Marlene, a ač Donna otevřela pusu a chtěla se hádat, blondýna přesvědčeně pokračovala: „Jaký podíl z lidí sedících právě teď v tomhle kupé _ne_-nenávidíš?"

Donna se rozhlídla. „Dvacet pět procent, ale to je zkreslená statistika. _Samo sebou_ nesnáším sebe, _samo sebou _nesnáším Harpera, protože je chlap, a _samo sebou _nesnáším tebe, Marlene, protože jsi psychotická a emocionální."

„Takové zlatíčko," poznamenala Marlene suše. „Takže nenávidíš muže, kteří reprezentují padesát procent populace, a nenávidíš emocionální lidi. Don, připusť si to, nesnášíš většinu lidí. V zásadě nesnášíš všechny kromě Lily a možná své desetileté sestry."

„Zklapni, Priceová." Marlene si založila ruce s vědoucím výrazem ve své pohledné tváři. Donna protočila panenky. „Nové téma," požádala.

„Jsem pro," souhlasila Lily. Vyhlédla z okna a spatřila špičky hradních věží, vykukující právě zpoza vrcholků kopců. „Dívejte," řekla, „za chvíli tu máme první pohled na Bradavice." A také že měli – za okamžik se hrad vynořil, třpytící se modře ve svitu měsíce, a byl každým coulem tak neskutečně majestátní, jak si ho Lily pamatovala. Bradavice byly snad tou jedinou věcí na světě, která nikdy nezklamala Lilyina romantická očekávání. Řekla to ostatním, a zatímco Luke se na svou hezkou rusovlasou přítelkyni láskyplně usmál, Lilyny dvě kamarádky se na sebe jen podívaly.

„Co?" zeptala se Lily, když si toho všimla.

„Letní Lily je pryč," povzdechla si Marlene, imitujíc nostalgii. „Bradavická Lily je zpět. Mám Bradavickou Lily samozřejmě hrozně ráda, ale vidět Letní Lily jít je vždycky smutné."

„Letní Lily?" zopakoval Luke. „Ono existuje víc druhů Lily?"

„Existuje víc než šedesát druhů Lily," řekla mu Donna, jako by byl velký hlupák, pokud to doposud nevěděl.

„Letní Lily," vysvětlila Marlene, „zůstává dlouho venku, aby viděla světlušky. Bradavická Lily je melancholická."

„Dřív jsme mívali Letní Lily celý rok," pokračovala Donna. „Museli jsme snášet citáty z Percy Byshe Shelleyho uprostřed Přeměňování a poznámky o _mimořádném půvabu světla svíček _během Lektvarů. Ale pak..." Tady Donna na nejkratší z okamžiků zaváhala, než pokračovala, „pak Lily vyrostla, a teď musíme přestát Letní Lily jen na konci roku a během prázdnin."

Luke dal Lily ruku kolem ramen; nevšiml si, zdálo se, ani odmlky v Donnině vysvětlení, ani vděčného pohledu, který jí jeho přítelkyně poslala ihned poté. „A budu mít rád Bradavickou Lily?" zeptal se.

„Všichni mají rádi všechny druhy Lily," řekla mu Marlene, trochu defenzivně. Podívala se přes rameno ven z okna. „Za chvíli budeme na hradě." A taky byli.

_(On řekl)_

„On řekl ‚_Miluji tě'_?" zopakovala Donna nevěřícně. Děvčata – stejně jako většina ostatních bradavických studentů – už vystoupila z kočárů bez koní a vydala se na krátkou cestu k vratům hradu. Luke odešel najít své havraspárské známé, se kterými měl večeřet, a Lily právě dovyprávěla svou rozpačitou novinku. „Jen tak? Po dvou měsících _prázdninového _vztahu? Copak neví, že tyhle věci nikdy nevydrží?"

„Já jsem chodila s Milesem víc než rok, než řekl ‚Miluji tě,'" poznamenala Marlene trpce; „A jsem si celkem jistá, že to řekl jen proto, aby odvedl mou pozornost od faktu, že psal dopisy Sandy Pittertonové."

„Tak za prvé," řekla Donna, „Marlene, tvůj kluk je zmetek; my to víme; ty to víš; teď už to nikoho nezajímá. A za druhé, Lily, co jsi proboha Lukeovi řekla? Nevypadal naštvaně... _Neřekla jsi to taky, že ne?_"

„Samozřejmě, že neřekla," odsekla Marlene. „Lily by o něčem takovém nelhala... nebo jo?"

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne," povzdychla si Lily. „Prostě jsem mu řekla, že to nemůžu říct nazpátek, to je všechno. Řekla jsem, že bych něco takového mohla říct, až když bych to myslela _naprosto _vážně."

„A on se s tebou na místě nerozešel?" divila se Marlene. Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Některé holky mají fakt štěstí."

„Kdo má fakt štěstí?" přidal se ke skupině nový hlas. Drobná brunetka s velkými zlatými kruhy v uších a slušnou dávkou make-upu kolem očí se zastavila vedle Marlene. Blondýna objala nově příchozí dívku kolem ramen.

„Nazdar, Mary," řekla Lily, „ony jen mluvily o tom, jak..."

„Jak je Luke Harper idiot a řekl Lily ‚Miluji tě.'"

„Po dvouměsíční letní aférce?" zeptala se dívka zvaná Mary nevěřícně. „To je vtipné!" Potom, docela vážně: „Nezalhala jsi a neřekla jsi mu to zpátky, že ne?"

„Řekla mu, že není připravená," řekla Donna.

„A on se s tebou na místě nerozešel?"

„Ne," řekla jí Marlene. „Naopak, byl k ní úplně příjemný."

„Některé holky _opravdu_ mají všechno štěstí," souhlasila Mary.

„Kde jsi vůbec byla?" zeptala se Lily. „Během cesty kočárem, myslím..."

„Myslíš po tom, co jste se na mě vy tři vykašlaly?" zeptala se Mary přidrzle. „Ne, neomlouvejte se... Seděla jsem v kupé plném kluků, což je stejně lepší než vy. Adam McKinnon seděl vedle mě a – můj Bože – že přes léto vyrostl? Musí mít kolem šesti stop..."

„Mary, máš zakázáno spát s Adamem McKinnonem," nařídila jí Marlene důrazně. „Je to jeden z mých nejlepších kamarádů a všechny tvoje vztahy končí... no, obvykle končí žhářstvím."

„Vtipné," podotkla Mary jízlivě. „Ano, jsem si jistá, že tvoje přátelství s Adamem je důvodem, proč nechceš, abych s ním spala..."

„Co to má...?"

„Viděl někdo Jamese?"

Vyčerpaný a zadýchaný Peter Pettigrew dorazil na vršek kopce, přiblížil se k dívkám a skočil jim do řeči. „On tady někde je, James, ale nikdo ho nemůže najít."

„Neviděla jsem ho," řekla Donna, a Marlene přitakala.

„Víš co, možná jsem ho viděla nastupovat do jednoho z prvních kočárů," přemítala Mary nejistě. „Nemůžu to říct určitě... ale možná to tak bylo."

Peter poděkoval a odspěchal pryč.

„Proč je z toho tak nervózní _on_?" divila se Lily.

Ale její poslední poznámce vlastně nikdo nevěnoval pozornost, protože právě v tom okamžiku vkročily dívky do hradu. Zástup studentů vešel skrz velká dřevěná vrata do Vstupní síně – obrovské a spoře osvětlené, s velikým mramorovým schodištěm nalevo a vysokými dveřmi do Velké síně přímo na protější straně místnosti. Tyto dveře byly ale netypicky zavřené, a za moment se ukázalo proč. Profesorka McGonagallová, přísná a impozantní učitelka Přeměňování, se objevila zdánlivě odnikud a požádala o ticho, zatímco se studenti shromažďovali ve Vstupní síni.

„Zdá se," řekla McGonagallová a zamračila se, „že strašidlo Protiva v rámci odplaty proti panu Filchovi způsobil menší nepořádek ve Velké síni. Většinu škod už jsme odstranili, ale požádám vás všechny, abyste ještě pár minut počkali, než pan Filch a profesor Dawton budou zcela hotovi."

Školní strašidlo Protiva – jeden z mnoha duchů v Bradavicích – sice Lily dokázal lézt na nervy, ale jednu věc měl s bradavickým studentstvem jednoznačně společnou: vášnivý odpor ke školníku Filchovi. Několik mladistvých v davu se Protivovým kouskům uznale zachechtalo, zatímco jeden či dva prefekti mumlali něco o Protivově „nesnesitelném nedostatku respektu k autoritám". Lily nijak zvlášť nevadilo počkat pár minut navíc, než začne obvyklý program (tedy Zařazování a Uvítací hostina), pokud to bylo na Filchův účet.

Poslouchala, ne zcela bez zájmu, jak si Marlene a Mary navzájem vyměňují nejnovější drby, když vtom ji vyrušilo zaklepání na rameno. Remus Lupin – nejlepší přítel Siriuse Blacka, Petera Pettigrewa a Jamese Pottera a Lilyin kolega v pozici nebelvírského prefekta – stál vedle ní s rozladěným výrazem v pobledlé, hubené tváři.

„Lily, nevidělas...?"

„Pottera?" dokončila Lily za něj. S nadějí v očích přikývl, ale Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Bohužel ne, ale kdyby tě zajímalo, kde hledat Siriuse Blacka nebo Petera Pettigrewa, mohla bych ti možná pomoct."

„Ne, _je_ už jsem našel," zabručel Remus. „Teď hledáme Jamese. No, každopádně díky..."

„Není zač," řekla Lily; měla Remuse ráda. „Tak zatím." Chystal se k odchodu, a Lily obrátila svou pozornost zpátky ke svým kamarádkám, když ji ještě jednou vyrušilo poklepání na rameno. „Pořád jsem ho neviděla, Re..." Tentokrát to ovšem nebyl Remus Lupin. „Seve," řekla Lily překvapeně. Severus Snape teď stál přímo za ní. Lily se pokusila vzpomenout, kdy naposledy vypadal tak napjatě, když mluvil _s_ _ní_, a hádala, že to bylo když se poprvé setkali, před více než sedmi lety.

„Ahoj, Lily," začal Severus, a zněl naprosto nesvůj. „Doufal jsem, že si budeme moct na minutku promluvit."

Lily prolétla pohledem Vstupní síň, hledajíc Severusovy zmijozelské kamarády. Nakonec je našla v docela vzdáleném koutě, zhruba o sto studentů dál; očividně si neuvědomovali, že Severus už mezi nimi není. „Chápu," řekla Lily chlapci ze Zmijozelu zatrpkle, „teď je povídání se mnou celkem bez rizika. Nehrozí, že by tě Mulciber a Avery přistihli, jak mluvíš s někým z mudlovské rodiny." Chystala se od něj otočit pryč.

„Tak to není!" protestoval Severus, a Lily se zastavila. Mary, Marlene a Donna zmlkly a sledovaly jejich rozhovor.

„A jak to je?" dožadovala se. Když jí nenabídl odpověď, pokračovala sama: „Severusi, myslela jsem si, že jsme si na konci minulého roku jednoznačně ujasnili, že tohle už _nebudeme_ dál dělat. Je to pro nás oba moc těžké."

„Lily..." Severus opatrně přelétl pohledem její tři kamarádky. „Nemůžeme si o tomhle popovídat někde jinde?"

„Proč? _Mí_ přátelé nemají problém s tím, že se spolu bavíme."

Donna se chtěla hádat, ale Marlene do ní kopla.

„Lily," povzdechl si Severus unaveně. „Kdy mi odpustíš?"

„Já už jsem ti _odpustila_, Severusi," odsekla Nebelvířanka. „Prostě si nemyslím, že ještě můžeme být kamarádi."

„Ale já jsem to tak _nemy_..."

„Ano, myslel jsi to tak, a nemá cenu se o tom hádat. Vždycky se v tom zamotáme a řešíme to pořád dokola, dokud nejsme oba tak naštvaní, že už se ani nedokážeme rozumně bavit."

„Byli jsme přátelé sedm let..." řekl Severus polohlasem (na druhou stranu, on vždycky mluvil potichu). „To se přece nemůže změnit přes noc kvůli jedné malé chybě."

„Byla to ale dost výmluvná chyba," odpověděla Lily tiše. „Seve, prostě už běž."

„_Ne._" Umíněně. „Nepůjdu, dokud mi neřekneš, že můžeme být zase kamarádi. V létě jsi mi neodpověděla na jedinou sovu a po schůzce prefektů dneska ráno jsi víceméně odsprintovala pryč."

Lily si nedokázala pomoct: docela ji ohromil. Severus nikdy nebyl takhle důrazný, když šlo o osobní věci – ne před ostatními... obzvlášť ne před jejími kamarády. Lily si nedokázala vybavit jedinou situaci, kdy by skutečně zmínil jejich přátelství na veřejnosti. Možná toho upřímně litoval...

Okamžitě zkrotila své emoce. Nezáleželo na tom, že ho to teď mrzelo... Přátelit se s ním bylo příliš těžké. Bylo moc těžké se tomu zasvětit, když všechno, co kdy udělal on, zdánlivě jen zvětšovalo vzdálenost mezi nimi.

„Prosím, už běž, Seve," zopakovala Lily. Zdálo se, že to mladík vzdá, když tu na scénu dorazily polehčující okolnosti ve formě Nicolaie Mulcibera a Samuela Averyho.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává.

Začalo to ve čtvrtém ročníku.

Sirius Orion Black – nechvalně známý školní výtržník – tehdy zrovna hledal svého nejlepšího kamaráda, Jamese Pottera. James Potter strávil většinu toho rána (byla to jedna sobota v březnu) výkonem svého školního trestu za to, že zapálil plášť Lily Evansové, a to ze dvou hlavních důvodů: za prvé proto, že byl do Lily tou dobou docela zblázněný, a za druhé proto, že Lily Jamesovi řekla, že nedisponuje takovým famfrpálovým talentem jako mrzimorský hráč Liam Lyle (jednoznačně vylhané tvrzení pronesené Lily pouze za účelem Jamese podráždit). Následkem onoho výše zmíněného incidentu s hořícím pláštěm potrestala profesorka McGonagallová Jamese týdnem školních trestů, a Sirius Black – který na to zapomněl – se vydal onoho sobotního rána v březnu 1974 svého kamaráda hledat.

V jednom momentě svého pátraní zaslechl Sirius partičku zmijozelských, kteří právě procházeli sousední chodbou a něčím se hlasitě chvástali. Sirius se okamžitě rozhodl, že vyzkouší nové zaklínadlo, které se naučil minulou noc, a rozhlížel se, kam by se v chodbě schoval. K jeho smůle byla chodba ve druhém poschodí západního křídla bradavického hradu v porovnání s ostatními chodbami nezvykle prázdná a po celé její délce visela jen jediná tapisérie. Sirius se za gobelínem přikrčil a přemítal, jestli je vůbec možné, aby si ho zmijozelští nevšimli, když v tom okamžiku pan Black objevil něco zvláštního. Dveře.

Byl to nejspíš jen zapomenutý přístěnek na košťata – tahle malá místnůstka, co se nacházela za dveřmi, co se nacházely za tapisérií v chodbě ve druhém poschodí západního křídla bradavického hradu. Ale Sirius měl rád tajemství a – v důsledku toho – se do té tajné místnůstky dočista zamiloval. Zůstal do ní dočista zamilován až do okamžiku, kdy omylem odhalil její polohu strašidlu Protivovi během jednoho obzvlášť nudného školního trestu (měl za úkol leštit trofeje, ale přestal, aby si mohl s uličnickým strašidlem poklábosit) zhruba o rok později. Tehdy si Sirius uvědomil, že utajená poloha přístěnku je navždy ztracena a že už ho nemůže považovat za výhradně svůj. Hned další týden ovšem objevil nový přístěnek na košťata, takže tou ztrátou nebyl obzvlášť rozrušen.

Protiva, jak se ukázalo, měl ale také rád tajemství. Byl to právě fakt, že věděl o tomhle přístěnku na košťata, co ho přivedlo na nápad přichystat pro svého zapřísáhlého nepřítele školníka Arguse Filche dne 27. srpna 1975 jeden žertík. Odnesl ze školníkova kabinetu veškeré předměty krom nábytku a uschoval je právě v přístěnku, jehož polohu mu kdysi odhalil Sirius Black. Filch, jak se dalo čekat, zuřil. Trvalo mu dva dny, než své věci našel.

Tehdy Filch požádal Brumbála, aby ducha vykázal z Uvítací hostiny, a Brumbál jako solidární ředitel tomuto jednomu požadavku vyhověl. A když Filch informoval Protivu, že mu Brumbál zakázal zúčastnit se letošní Uvítací hostiny, rozhodl se Protiva udělat nepořádek ve Velké síni, aby pozdržel chod událostí a vůbec celkově rozčílil Filche. Povedlo se mu obojí.

Proto Zařazování nezačalo včas a studenti byli nuceni čekat ve Vstupní síni, zatímco profesor Dawton a pan Filch odklízeli poslední zbytky smetí. Díky tomu získal Severus Snape příležitost vyklouznout svým zmijozelským přátelům a konfrontovat svou bývalou nejlepší kamarádku, Lily Evansovou, zatímco ona stála a poslouchala, jak si její kamarádky vyměňují ne úplně nezajímavé drby. Následkem toho se ti dva – Lily a Severus – začali hádat a pohlceni okamžikem nezaznamenali, že Nicolai Mulciber a Samuel Avery si všimli jejich rozhovoru a vydali se k nim.

Kdyby Mulciber a Avery v tom konkrétním momentě v dějinách _nebyli _dorazili, mohl se zbytek tohoto příběhu odvíjet velmi, velmi odlišně. Jenže oni dorazili, a příběh pokračoval tak, jak pokračoval, a to všechno proto, že Lily Evansová lživě tvrdila Jamesi Potterovi, že nemá tolik famfrpálového nadání jako mrzimorský hráč Liam Lyle.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává.

„Severusi," řekl Mulciber, vysoký chlapec s úzkýma očima. „Co to tu máme?" Poukázal na malou scénu mezi svým spolužákem z koleje a Lily. Objevilo se několik dalších studentů ze Zmijozelu včetně hezké tmavovlásky a pohledného blond chlapce.

„Severusi," řekla dívka, „Co tu děláš?"

„Ach, Colisto, v žádném případě se nezatěžuj slušným chováním kvůli _mně_," poznamenala Lily sardonicky. Nevšimla si, že Donna kradmo vytáhla hůlku, očekávajíc šarvátku.

„Musíš nás omluvit," vložil se do rozhovoru Mulciber tónem plným falešného šarmu; „Víš, tady Severus nám tvrdil, že váš... vztah... už skončil."

Severus otevřel ústa a chystal se promluvit, ale Lily jeho výmluvy nezajímaly. „Říkal pravdu," pokračovala a dávala přitom pozor, aby nepoznali, jak moc ji bolelo slyšet tuhle zprávu. „Už nejsme přátelé. Vyhráli jste." Myslela si, že ta poslední část třeba ukonejší jejich pýchu a učiní přítrž jakémukoliv souboji, ke kterému by se schylovalo.

„Dej si bacha, Evansová," odsekla ta dívka, Colista.

„Pojďme," zamumlal Severus, ale ostatní zmijozelští ho ignorovali. Remus zaregistroval, že se Lily asi dostala do nějaké hádky, a vrátil se k ní.

„Něco špatně, Lily?" zeptal se, zírajíc chladně na Severuse.

„Ne," odpověděla Lily rychle. „Nic není špatně. Všechno je v pořádku. A tihle _spořádaní _studenti byli zrovna na odchodu."

„_My_ si rozhodneme, kdy odejdeme," přisadil si podsaditý a tvrdohlavý Samuel Avery. Lily protočila panenky a znovu se odvrátila. Zaznamenala, že pěkných pár lidí přerušilo vlastní konverzace a sledovalo probíhající scénu, nejspíš v naději, že se stane něco dramatického, jak tomu při hádkách Nebelvíru se Zmijozelem často bývalo.

„On nebude kouzelnický souboj?" zeptal se nějaký naivní druhák po chvilce ticha.

„_Ne_," řekla Lily. Už i Remus nenápadně vytáhl svou hůlku, _jen pro jistotu_.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se Colista. „Copak si nemyslíš, že na nás vy dva máte?"

„Vás _pět_," opravila ji Mary a popostoupila vpřed s hůlkou v dlani. Lily naráz došlo, že je jednou z mála lidí, kteří ještě nedrží v ruce hůlku.

„Ach, jsem k smrti vyděšená," posmívala se Colista. „Co říkáš, mudlovská šmejdko Macdonaldová? Co takhle dát si další ochutnávku nějakých Averyho vynalézavějších kleteb?"

Marlene a Donna obě postoupily o krok vpřed. Lily je zadržela. „Zklapni, Blacková," odsekla Colistě. „A myslím to vážně – jestli si plánuješ ponechat ten půvabný, vykouzlený nos, tak už _nikdy_ nebudeš takhle mluvit." V hlase měla oheň, a Colista lehce znejistěla. Blonďák stojící za ní jí položil ruku na rameno.

„Co se tu děje?" Dorazil Sirius Black a s ním Peter Pettigrew a dojem, že se celá situace vyhrotila.

„_Nic_," řekla Lily rychle a vyslala k Siriusovi pohled, který mu nařizoval držet se zpátky.

„Jestli to není můj bratranec krvezrádce!" poznamenala Colista. „Jaké to je, žít na ulici, kam patříš?"

„Zklapni, Blacková," štěkl Sirius.

„_Ty_ zklapni, Blacku," odsekla Colista. Sirius vykročil vpřed, ale zadržela ho Lilyina paže.

„Možná bys měla jít," pošeptal blonďák Colistě do ucha.

„Uklidni se, Zabini," utrhla se na něj. „Nejsem tvůj _majetek_."

„Ale má pravdu," řekl Sirius, předstírajíc starost. „Možná budeš protentokrát chtít vycouvat, drahá Colisto. Pro citlivé povahy jako je ta tvoje by to tady mohlo být nepříjemné. Avery tě může odvést..." Tohle všechno řekl, jako by nabízel přátelskou radu staré známé. „Vím, že už roky umírá touhou dostat tě někam o samotě."

Kluk jménem Zabini pozvedl hůlku a Lily se vší silou snažila udržet Siriuse na uzdě. „Můžete se všichni uklidnit?" vyštěkla. „I kdyby hádka o tom, s kým se chce Avery vyspat, _byla_ inteligentním rozhodnutím, pořád se tu někde kolem pohybuje profesorka McGonagallová a měli bychom z toho všichni potíže. Tak si teď laskavě běžte všichni po svých! _Všichni_!" dodala významně směrem k obecenstvu. Nikdo se ani nehnul, protože ač přihlížející možná Lily respektovali, definitivně by se nevzdali příležitosti sledovat co se slibovalo vyvinout v mimořádnou bitku.

„Prostě pojďme," zopakoval Severus svou prosbu. Na nikoho se ani nepodíval.

„Počkej moment," řekl Mulciber, úlisný jako vždycky. „Severusi, tady Colista položila zajímavou otázku..."

„Opravdu?" skočila mu do řeči Lily zoufale. „Mně nijak zvlášť zajímavá nepřipadala."

Mulciber pokračoval, jako by ji neslyšel: „Řekl jsi nám, že tvoje přátelství s Evansovou je pasé, a přesto tě tu s ní najdeme hluboce ponořeného v rozhovoru. Tedy, _já_ o tvé loajalitě vůbec nepochybuji, ale myslím, že Avery ano. Že, Same?"

Samuel Avery, přihlouplý chlapík, se kolem sebe zmateně rozhlédl, jako by si naráz uvědomil, že se od něj něco očekává, ale nebyl si tak docela jistý co. „Jen řekni ano," štěkla Colista a obrátila oči v sloup.

„Uhm, aha. Jo. Jo."

„Asi bys mu to měl dokázat, Severusi," pokračoval Mulciber.

„Nicku, no tak," řekl plavovlasý Zabini. „Tady ne... Určitě ho chytí." Lily se ulevilo, že aspoň _jednomu_ ze Severusových domnělých „přátel" leží na srdci jeho zájmy. Colista ale řekla Zabinimu, ať je zticha, a on ji poslechl.

„Nechci, abys jí _ublížil_ nebo tak něco," pokračoval Mulciber. „Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo žádat něco takového. Severusi, všechno, co musíš udělat, abys dokázal Averymu, že tvoje oddanost patří _výhradně_ tvým skutečným přátelům... a Zmijozelu, všechno, co musíš udělat, je dát mi hůlku Lily Evansové."

Ač zdánlivě jednoduchý požadavek, bylo to jednoznačně tvrzení plné podtextu. Aby získal Lilyinu hůlku, musel by ji Severus – podle všeho – odzbrojit za použití té své.

„Mou hůlku nedostaneš," řekla Lily neústupně a celou dobu přitom pevně tiskla Siriusovu paži, aby nezaútočil. „A vlastně, celá tahle konverzace právě oficiálně _skončila_." Ale nikdo ji neposlouchal.

„_Udělej to_, Severusi," řekla Colista. „Udělej to, nebo nejsi náš kámoš."

„Snape, pokud zvedneš proti Lily hůlku," ozvala se Donna, klasicky v roli výkonné moci, „porušíš tím bradavická pravidla a vystavíš se riziku školního trestu."

Avery si pobaveně odfrknul. Bylo evidentní, že pokud Severus brzy _ne__pozvedne_ hůlku proti Lily, vystaví se riziku něčeho mnohem horšího, než byl školní trest.

„Víte co," začala zrzka podrážděně, „tohle je tak pitomé. Jestli chceš mou hůlku, prostě si ji vezmi. Zítra na vyučování ji ale budu potřebovat." Vytáhla svou hůlku a nabídla ji Severusovi. Mulciber varovně pozvedl ruku.

„Vezmi ji sám, Severusi," řekl, po povrchním šarmu už ani stopa. Lily pohlédla Mulciberovi přímo do očí a zase svou hůlku stáhla zpátky. Severus by ji _nenapadl_. _Nemohl_ by.

„Severusi," zašeptala Colista. „_Udělej to teď_."

„Teď," souhlasil Avery.

Většina studentů kolem nich se zastavila a sledovala probíhající drama. Lily mimoděk pustila Siriusovo zápěstí. Pozorně sledovala Severuse; vytáhl svou hůlku.

„Severusi, _prosím tě_," Lily prakticky zašeptala. Neměla nijak zvlášť strach z toho, že na ni zaútočí, ale představa, že ztratí všechny naděje co se Severusova přátelství týče, byla mučivá.

„_Severusi._"

Ruka zmijozelského mladíka zacukala. Lehounce pozdvihl předloktí. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius, a dokonce i Peter si nachystali hůlky. Několik zmijozelských taky. Lily viděla jen Snapea. Rukou mu opět škublo.

A pak se stalo několik věcí naráz.

Zatímco se Severusova paže pozvedla ještě o něco výš, zdvihla Colista vlastní hůlku a namířila ji na Mary Macdonaldovou. Sirius také zvedl svou hůlku a v duchu začal tvořit slova formule omračovacího kouzla. Remus byl připraven vykročit vpřed a odstrčit Lily z cesty, pokud to bude nutné, a blonďatý Zabini zatím popadl Colistu a vynuceně skryl její drobnou postavou za své vlastní podstatně větší tělo.

Jedno konkrétní gesto ovšem převážilo všechna ostatní, jak významem, tak podívanou. Zdánlivě odnikud se někde za Marlene vynořil vysoký chlapec s rozcuchanými černými vlasy. James Potter – protože to byl on – se protlačil skrz všechny ostatní shromážděné a jediným jednoduchým, elegantním a naprosto zdrcujícím pohybem dal Nicku Mulciberovi ránu přímo do čelisti. Lily zalapala po dechu a Severus překvapením témeř upustil hůlku; Mulciber ležel na zemi, svírajíc svou čelist a sténajíc bolestí.

V síni bylo několik vteřin ticho. Nakonec se ozval Sirius Black: „No, aspoň jsme našli Jamese."

A potom Avery a Zabini pozvedli hůlky a – odpusťte to klišé – rozpoutalo se peklo.

_(Johanka z Arku)_

Minerva McGonagallová byla rozená učitelka. Byla jí dána vysoká, výhružná postava, drsný a elegantní tón hlasu, rty lehce stisknutelné do tenké – v zásadě neviditelné – čárky, i oči tvrdé jako kámen, které by dokázaly vyždímat upřímnou odpověď i z balvanu. Pozdvihnutím jediného perfektně klenutého obočí dokázala přesvědčit i toho největšího skeptika, že je expertem na kterékoliv dané téma a většinou ani nepotřebovala zvednout hlas, aby si zajistila pozornost celé třídy. Vše, co se jejího vzhledu týkalo – od tmavých vlasů příkře stažených z úzkého obličeje až po ty dlouhé, široce střižené hábity, které nosila, a to jen mimo jiné – poukazovalo na charakter, který nesnese žádné nesmysly: na ten druh osobnosti, který si přirozeně žádá respekt. Minerva McGonagallová byla bez pochyby rozená učitelka, ale v tomto okamžiku si přála, aby tomu tak nebylo.

„Ani jeden z vás," začala starší čarodějka, přecházejíc z jednoho konce svého kabinetu na druhý, „neopustí tuto místnost, dokud neodpovíte na mou otázku."

Podpatky jejích kotníkových bot – z tmavě zelené dračí kůže – zlověstně cvakaly o kamennou podlahu; její ústa byla tak tenká, jak jen to bylo možné a dokonce i vzduch v potemnělém kabinetě se snad třásl, ale devět nebelvírských studentů vyrovnaných v řadě před ní stále mlčelo. Každý z nich zíral na část zdi přímo před sebou, protože si všichni uvědomovali, že pokud by se své kolejní ředitelce a učitelce Přeměňování podívali do očí, dozajista by se přiznali. McGonagallová několik chvil vyčkávala, a potom, když došla až ke zdi, se otočila a zamířila k jednomu ze studentů nedaleko opačného konce řady.

„Pane Pettigrewe." Nebohý Peter Pettigrew vypadal, že bude zvracet. Celých jeho sto sedmdesát centimetrů se klepalo, od pískově blond vlasů až po palce v kožených botách.

„Ano... paní profesorko?"

„Možná dokážete odpovědět na mou otázku _vy_," řekla profesorka McGonagallová a přimhouřila oči.

Vykulený Peter sebral odvahu. „Já – ehm... Já ne... Jak zněla ještě jednou ta otázka?"

Podrážděná, ale nikoliv zdolaná McGonagallová zopakovala svůj předchozí dotaz: „_Ptala jsem se_, kdo z vás začal ten souboj ve Vstupní síni. Ten souboj, který – mohu dodat – zahrnoval více než padesát studentů a vyústil v _tucty _zranění."

„Ach... No, ehm... Nevím... Neviděl jsem, přesně. Bylo tam... bylo tam hodně plno."

McGonagallová pozvedla svá neúnavná obočí. „Doopravdy?" Peter přikývl. „Jste si jist, že nikoho nekryjete, pane Pettigrewe?"

„Ne! Samozřejmě, že... ne!"

„Ne pana Blacka?"

„Ne."

„Slečnu Shackleboltovou?"

„Ne."

„Pana McKinnona?"

„Ne!"

„Tak pana Pottera?"

„_Ne! _P- paní profesorko, přísahám, že nevím, kdo..."

Ale McGonagallová už evidentně ztratila zájem. Přesunula se na druhý konec řady, kde s vysoko vztyčenou hlavou stála Donna Shackleboltová. Jak se však McGonagallová přibližovala, odhodlání v Donniných jantarových očích sláblo. Její kudrnaté černé lokny byly zacuchané a čelo mladé čarodějky zdobila řezná rána. Když McGonagallová přišla až k ní, zdálo se, že Donnina pýcha na své jizvy z bitvy poněkud ochabla. Donna Christine Shackleboltová hrála podle pravidel, a teď se po ní chtělo, aby lhala _učitelce_.

„Slečno Shackleboltová," řekla profesorka McGonagallová svým nejsametovějším hlasem, „možná mi _vy _dokážete říct, co se stalo? Možná mi _vy _můžete prozradit, kdo začal ten souboj?"

„To byli zmijozelští, profesorko," odpověděla Donna okamžitě. „Jednoznačně to začali oni."

„To chápu," řekla učitelka kysele. „Přes tucty příhodně použitých _matoucích_ _kouzel._.." McGonagallová vyslala významný pohled k Siriusi Blackovi nedaleko opačného konce řady, „panuje, zdá se, všeobecná shoda, že vás všechny k souboji vyprovokovala partička zmijozelských stůdentů z šestého ročníku, ale že jeden z vás – jeden z nebelvírských šesťáků – skutečně zahájil tu _fyzickou_ část souboje. Protože Carlotta Meloni a Michelle Mumpsová v té době ani nebyly v síni, nepovažovala jsem za nutné sem volat i _je_. Takže, slečno Shackleboltová, možná byste mi mohla říct, kdo z vás _doopravdy_ začal ten boj? _Kdo uhodil pana Mulcibera?_"

Donna zaváhala. Dvakrát otevřela a zavřela ústa, než nakonec sebrala sílu říct: „Já nevím, paní profesorko. Já – já jsem neviděla, kdo dal první ránu."

Výraz ve tváři profesorky McGonagallové – pokud to bylo vůbec možné – ještě víc ochladl. Rychle odešla od Donny a vydala se k Marlene Priceové. Marlene měla modřinu na lícní kosti a díru ve školním svetru, ale zatímco se profesorka přibližovala, čekala s hlavou vysoko vztyčenou.

„Slečno Priceová? Byla jste to vy?"

„Ne, paní profesorko," řekla Marlene.

„Kdo to byl?"

„Nevím, paní profesorko."

„A _vy_, pane Lupine?" otočila se McGonagallová k prefektovi, který zavrtěl hlavou.

„Hádám, že mě zasáhlo jedno z těch matoucích kouzel, která jste zmínila..." řekl, trochu nepřesvědčivě. „Mám to všechno trochu nejasné, jestli víte..."

„Pane McKinnone?"

Hnědovlasý mladík po Marlenině levici zavrtěl hlavou. „Stál jsem s pár mrzimorskými. Nic jsem neviděl."

Profesorka McGonagallová přikývla a celý kabinet na několik minut ztichl.

„Předpokládám správně, že se žádný z vás nepřizná?" zeptala se nakonec, a dle očekávání se setkala jen s dalším tichem. „Tak dobře. Profesor Křiklan má právě v práci vaše takzvané 'oponenty'. Nemohu ovlivnit _jejich_ trest. Mohu jen říct, že vy všichni dostanete školní trest a že za každou hodinu, která uplyne, dokud někdo z vás neřekne pravdu, ztratí každý jeden z vás Nebelvíru dvacet bodů."

Studenti kolektivně zalapali po dechu a profesorka pokračovala.

„Tohle potrvá tak dlouho, _jak_ _bude_ _třeba_," řekla. „Není možné dostatečně důrazně vyjádřit, jak moc jste mě všichni zklamali – prvně svou _očividnou_ účastí v tak trapném a barbarském vystoupení..." Nepochybně mluvila o tom, že jejich vzhled v důsledku potyčky vykazoval různá stadia neuspořádanosti, „a potom kvůli vašemu neotesanému, hloupému odmítnutí se mnou spolupracovat teď. Tak tedy, odečítání bodů začne v příští celou hodinu." Vypadala přinejmenším tak zklamaně, jak tvrdila. „Už nemám, co..."

„Byla jsem to já."

McGonagallová – stejně jako všichni ostatní, včetně Jamese – obrátila zrak ke studentce, která se právě přiznala.

„_Vy_, slečno Evansová?"

Lily rychle zamrkala, sbírajíc odvahu, a pak přikývla. „Ano, paní profesorko, já – já jsem začala ten souboj."

Profesorka McGonagallová si založila ruce a přikročila k rusovlásce s nevěřícným výrazem ve své stárnoucí tváři. „_Vy_ jste uhodila Mulcibera? _Vy _jste mu vykloubila čelist?" dožadovala se.

Lily si skousla ret, plně si vědoma svých hubených paží a štíhlé postavy. „Já – ehm... Já posiluju."

„Slečno Evansová..."

„Je to pravda, paní profesorko," naléhala Lily. „Upřímně, já – měla jsem vztek a všechno se to stalo tak rychle, a měla jsem vám to říct dřív, ale... asi jsem měla strach."

Starší čarodějka na tu mladší dlouhou chvíli jen upřeně hleděla. „Všichni ostatní smí odejít," řekla nakonec. Ostatních osm beze slova v zástupu opustilo kabinet. Lily vydechla a nervózně očekávala trest, který jí McGonagallová jistě napaří, jakmile zůstanou samy.

„Slečno Evansová," zopakovala McGonagallová, stále skeptická. „Jste si jistá, že to chcete vzít na sebe vy?"

„Já – neberu to na sebe," řekla Lily vážně. „Zasloužím si to, byla to moje vina."

„Takže _nikoho_ _nekryjete_?"

Chvíli trvalo, než Lily odpověděla. „Paní profesorko," řekla nakonec, „kdybych to neudělala já, tak kdo? Jak známe náš ročník, tak Black nebo Potter, že?" McGonagallová její tvrzení nezpochybnila. „Copak bych se doopravdy zastávala _jich_?"

Učitelka přeměňování si Lily pečlivě prohlédla. „Dobrá tedy." A zněla tak upřímně zklamaně, že si Lily téměř přála vzít svá slova zpět: myšlenka, že by jí její kolejní ředitelka – čarodějka, kterou Lily tak obdivovala – opovrhovala, byla prakticky nesnesitelná. „Celá tahle věc je velkou ostudou pro mě i celý učitelský sbor. Napíšeme dopis vaší matce a – no, a co se týče zbytku vašich spolužáků..."

„Ale oni to nevěděli," přerušila ji Lily hlasitě. „Chci říct, že – samozřejmě, že byli v Síni se všemi ostatními, ale všichni ostatní byli zmatení tím kouzlem, takže nebylo by... _možné_, že říkali pravdu, když tvrdili, že neví, kdo uhodil Mulcibera?"

„_Možné_ to je," připustila McGonagallová neochotně. „Ale _vy_, slečno Evansová... Obávám se, že se tomu nedá vyhnout."

„Nedá," souhlasila Lily.

„Nebelvíru bude odečteno padesát bodů. A vy strávíte každý páteční večer tohoto měsíce na školním trestu."

Lily sklopila hlavu. „Ano, paní profesorko."

„Musíte se naučit, Lily, že být skutečně statečnou studentkou Nebelvíru neznamená brát si v každé situaci příklad z Jamese Pottera... což všeobecně znamená někoho praštit nebo zaklít."

Lily přikývla, potlačujíc úsměv. „Ano, paní profesorko," řekla znova vážně. „Moc mě mrzí, že se to stalo."

McGonagallová přikývla s neutrálním výrazem ve tváři. „Můžete jít."

„Ano, madam." A šla.

Když osaměla, sedla si profesorka McGonagallová ke svému stolu a zavrtěla hlavou. Tak Lily Evansová začala plnohodnotnou rvačku ve Vstupní síni... i kdyby to nebyla pravda, vydala celá tahle záležitost za zábavnou historku. Dovolila si jedno pousmání.

„Dobře pro ni."

_(Něco málo o Jamesovi)_

James Potter byl vysoký. Měl černé vlasy, které – podobně jako James sám – se nikdy nezdály ochotné spolupracovat. Byl hezký, s brýlemi a výraznou čelistí a dlouhým, rovným nosem. Měl dobrou pleť, dobré zuby a usmíval se nakřivo. Hrál famfrpál lépe než téměř kdokoliv, s kým se kdy setkal, a měl velmi osobitý styl chůze: kráčel zároveň líně i efektivně, klidně, jako by naznačoval, že ať už je kdekoliv, bylo by mu stejně dobře i kdekoliv jinde, a ať už se setká s kýmkoliv, bude mít ten dotyčný štěstí, že James vůbec přišel.

James Potter příliš kouřil.

Většinu 1. září 1975 strávil tím, že _nemyslel_ na Lily Evansovou, čímž chtěl říct, že většinu 1. září strávil _v odhodlání_, že nebude myslet na Lily Evansovou. Poté co vystoupil z bradavického Expresu se rozhodl jít do školy pěšky, a když všechny kočáry odjely, strčil si do úst cigaretu, zapálil si ji a naprosto si vychutnal osamělou cestu k hradu.

Po dobu těchhle dvaceti minut nebo tak na Lily Evansovou skutečně _ne_myslel.

Potom dorazil do Vstupní síně. Viděl to malé drama odehrávající se mezi Lily a zmijozelskými studenty, ale neřekl nic, protože se rozhodl, že už se nebude zajímat, co tahle konkrétní rusovlasá prefektka dělá. I přesto ale tajně naslouchal, dokud mu nedošlo, co přesně se má právě stát. A pak, bez přemýšlení, bez jediného zvážení důsledků (pro Jamese to mohlo mít důsledků hromadu, ale o tom později), vyrazil vpřed a srazil Nicolaie Mulcibera k zemi.

Vykloubil Mulciberovi čelist, ale na to přišel až později v kabinetě McGonagallové, chvíli poté, co se Lily Evansová k tomu přestupku přiznala, aby všichni neztratili Nebelvíru kupu bodů. Býval by byl docela hrdý na to, že tomu týpkovi vykloubil čelist, kdyby mu nebylo tak nanic ze všeho ostatního.

I tak James opustil kabinet a zůstal zticha. Zůstat zticha nikdy nebývalo Jamesovou silnou stránkou, ale v poslední době na tom zapracoval.

_(Více o Johance z Arku)_

Zařazování – které se spojenými silami Protivy a jeho spouště a souboje ve Vstupní síni zpozdilo téměř o hodinu – bylo hlasitější, než si ho Lily kdy pamatovala. Dorazila spolu s ostatními nebelvírskými šesťáky pozdě kvůli kázání od profesorky McGonagallové; jejich protivníci ze Zmijozelu se vplížili do Síně ještě o pár minut později, evidentně rozčarováni, že si Křiklan vůbec dovolil je potrestat. Severus se nadále vůbec na nikoho nedíval.

Po několika minutách začala Uvítací hostina, ale ne dřív, než stříbrovlasý ředitel, profesor Brumbál, povstal u učitelského stolu v čele Velké síně a pronesl krátkou řeč.

„Uvědomuji si," řekl, a to věčně přítomné pobavené jiskření v jeho modrých očích se dnes večer zdálo o něco méně viditelné než jindy, „že dnešní večer byl poněkud dramatický. Mohu jen doufat, že zbytek roku proběhne mnohem nudněji." A Brumbál jako by to přikázal. O něco vážněji pokračoval: „Takovéto spory nesmí letos pokračovat. Je-li svět plný nepokoje, je úkolem Bradavic držet pospolu. A teď se pusťte do jídla."

A talíře na všech čtyřech kolejních stolech se okamžitě zaplnily.

„Držet pospolu, to určitě," poznamenala Donna o čtvrt hodiny později, zatímco si přidávala brambor. „Kdy tak asi Bradavice držely pospolu? Kdy se Nebelvír _nepral_ se Zmijozelem?"

„Když zmijozelští nebyli hromada zlounů?" dodala Marlene ponuře. „Bez urážky, Lily. My víme, že Snape býval v pohodě..."

„Mluv za sebe," zabručela Donna. Mary zůstala po většinu večera netypicky zticha.

„Jsi v pořádku, Mér?" zeptala se Lily. „Nevypadáš dobře. Potřebuješ na ošetřovnu?"

„Jsem v pořádku," povzdychla si Mary. Její sebevědomé, živé já působilo poněkud povadle – vzácný, téměř neexistující úkaz. „Asi jen uvažuju nad tím, co říkala Colista... a nad loňským rokem, když mě Avery zaklel v učebně Přeměňování." Její upřímnost ohledně celé té věci Lily zaskočila. Marlene položila brunetce ruku kolem ramen.

„Přepadli tě ze zálohy, Mary," řekla blondýna klidně. „Je to jen banda ohavných zbabělců, které strašně vytáčí, že holka jako ty by s nimi nikdy nechodila." Mary se vděčně usmála, potom zvedla hlavu k Lily.

„Tak proč jsi to udělala, Zrzko?"

Lily, usrkávajíc svou dýňovou šťávu, povytáhla jedno obočí. „Udělala co?"

„Vzala to na sebe," vysvětlila Mary polohlasem. „Proč jsi řekla, že jsi vrazila Mulciberovi ty?"

„Někdo musel," řekla Lily v domnění, že to bylo docela jasné. „Nechtěla jsem, aby Nebelvír přišel o všechny ty body a bylo zřejmé, že Potter se neozve."

„Já v tom smysl nevidím," připustila Donna „Chci říct, samozřejmě jsem ráda, že jsi to udělala, protože Nebelvír neztratí tolik bodů a já nebudu muset jít na školní trest, ale, Lily, teď budou všichni vyčítat _tobě_, že jsi nám ztratila padesát bodů ještě než vůbec začal školní rok. Možná to bylo šlechetné, ale moc chytré to nebylo, no ne?"

„Dík za podporu, Donno," odpověděla Lily. „Hele, mně je to docela jedno. Mám čtyři školní tresty a o padesát bodů míň. Kdyby to dostal za vinu Potter, nejspíš by mu odečetli sto bodů, už jen proto, že takovéhle kousky dělá pořád."

„Asi jo," souhlasila Marlene. „No, já jsem skončila – půjdu myslím nahoru do ložnice. Máš heslo, Lily?"

Jako prefektka ho Lily měla. „Skákavé fazolky," odvětila. „Ty už jsi skončila? Skoro nic jsi nesnědla."

„Držím dietu," informovala je Marlene a nespokojeně přeletěla pohledem svou vysokou postavu. „Skákavé fazolky jsi říkala?"

„Dietu?" odfrkla si Mary. „Nech toho, Marlene, ty jsi ohledně jídla tak pitomá."

„Říkal proutek. Skákavé fazolky?"

Lily přikývla. „Vypadáš skvěle, Mar."

„Hmm, to bych měla," nadhodila Marlene lehce. „Dva týdny jsem skoro nejedla."

„Už jsi taky hotová, Mar?" zeptal se jiný kluk, co taky seděl u nebelvírského stolu. Měl světle hnědé vlasy, modré oči, přátelský výraz a prázdný talíř. „Jestli míříš do společenské, přidám se."

„Jasně, Adame," řekla Marlene a usmála se, zatímco se Adam McKinnon zvedl od stolu. I jemu po souboji zůstalo pár šrámů, včetně roztrženého svetru a fialové podlitiny na čele. „Zatím ahoj," dodala Marlene směrem k dívkám a otočila se k odchodu.

„Nedělejte nic, co bych neudělala já!" zavolala za nimi Mary dvojsmyslně.

„A to zahrnuje _co _přesně?" zeptala se Donna. „Ty jsi tak trochu coura, Mary."

„Nebuď zlá," přerušila ji Lily.

Mary si vzdychla. „Pro mě bude navždy záhadou, proč Marlene dál chodí s tím _hňupem_ Milesem Stimpsonem, když má tak dokonale úžasného kluka jako je Adam McKinnon."

„Co tím myslíš, ‚má'?" zeptala se Donna překvapeně. „Nemyslíš si, že se McKinnonovi Marlene líbí, ne?"

Mary a Lily si obě pobaveně odfrkly. „Myslím si, že jsi _slepá_, to si myslím, Donno, zlatíčko," odpověděla Mary. Donna se zamračila.

Když zmizely talíře od večeře, objevil se dezert. A když zmizely talíře na dezert, byl čas jít spát.

„Nebelvírští tudy," zavolala Lily ke svému stolu; nemuseli ji sice následovat, ale jako prefekt měla povinnost ukázat prvním ročníkům, kudy mají jít a samozřejmě měla i heslo. Takže Lily poslušně všechny vedla nahoru po schodištích a chodbami směřujícími do sedmého patra a nebelvírské věže.

Cestou ji několik studentů zastavilo, aby jí pogratulovali nebo poděkovali, že Mulciberovi jednu vrazila – tak rychle se tu šířily zprávy. Ve čtvrtém poschodí ji ale dohonil někdo, s kým se Lily právě vidět nepotřebovala.

„Můžeme si promluvit, Evansová?" zeptal se James tónem, který otázku naznačoval jen minimálně.

„Musím vzít prváky do společenské a dát jim heslo," odsekla Lily chladně. „Možná později."

„To může udělat Remus," řekl James. Remus byl skutečně kvalifikovaný a byl i k mání, ale Lily nadále váhala.

„Dobře," rozhodla se nakonec. Uškodit to nemohlo. Remus převzal velení a Lily zůstala pozadu s Jamesem Potterem. Počkal, než v chodbě osaměli, než začal mluvit.

Ještě roky poté si Lily nedokázala vybavit, co přesně v tom momentě očekávala, že James řekne, ale ať už to bylo cokoliv, jednoznačně to nebylo to, co _skutečně _řekl.

„Co sis sakra myslela?"

Odmlka.

„C-co?" zmohla se na odpověď rusovláska.

„Co sis _myslela_?"

„Já..." ale žádná odpověď se nezdála adekvátní. „O čem to mluvíš, Pottere?"

„Mluvím o tvém idiotském malém vystoupení s profesorkou McGonagallovou," odsekl James. „Mluvím o tom, jak sis _pitomě_ nechala... nechala připsat zásluhu za to, že jsi vrazila Mulciberovi, když se tě _nikdo_..."

„Nechala připsat zásluhu?" zopakovala Lily nevěřícně, začínajíc se zlobit. „_Promiň_, ‚nechala připsat zásluhu'? Ty nejsi normální!"

„Proč jsi sakra řekla McGonagallové, že jsi tu bitku začala _ty_?"

Lily přimhouřila své zelené oči. „Proč jsi sakra _neřekl_ McGonagallové, že jsi tu bitku začal _ty_?"

„Já jsem ten souboj _nezačal_," štěkl James. „Jenom jsem vrazil Mulciberovi. Ani jsem se nezúčastnil tvé malé aférky se Zmijozelem. Ale ty jsi neměla právo vzít tu ránu pěstí na sebe, jak jsi to udělala u McGonagallové!"

Lily se neobtěžovala tím mu sdělit, že technicky vzato nikdy neřekla, že Mulcibera skutečně uhodila. Silně to naznačovala, ano, ale otevřeně se přiznat – to ne. Raději si dala ruce v bok a nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. „Wow, Pottere, ani _já_ bych nečekala, že bys mě fakt _vinil_ za to, že jsem přebrala tvůj trest."

„Nikdo se tě _neprosil_, aby jsi to brala na sebe!" pronesl kouzelník hlasitě.

„A nikdo se _neprosil tebe_, aby jsi vrazil Mulciberovi!" oponovala mu Lily. „A aby bylo jasno, nevzala jsem to na sebe kvůli _tobě_! Jenom jsem nechtěla, aby Nebelvír ztratil všechny ty body!"

„Pořád jsme přišli o padesát – Křiklan vzal Zmijozelu jen dvacet pět!"

„A co to má co dělat se mnou? Proč neštěkáš _na něj_?"

„Protože nemůžu vystát, jak běháš kolem a děláš ze sebe mučednici," řekl James. „Ty jsi byla ta, co začala celou tu věc se Snapem a Mulciberem a Colistou Blackovou a tím zbytkem – proč bys za to _neměla _dostat ty školní tresty?"

„_O čem to mluvíš?_" ječela už napůl Lily, neschopna uvěřit svým uším. „Kdo tady _ze sebe dělá mučednici_? Neřekla jsem ti jediné slovo!"

„Budeš mi to zkoušet vyčítat po celý zbytek roku," reagoval kapitán famfrpálového týmu. „A já ti říkám, že se na to nechytnu. Jestli si chceš hrát na Johanku z Arku, nevztekej se, až tě za to upálí na hranici. _Jasné_? Protože já se nebudu cítit provinile, a ty mě setsakra jistě nedonutíš se omluvit za to, že ses kvůli tomu dostala do nesnází. Vlastně bys mi měla _děkovat_, že jsem tomu idiotovi vykloubil čelist."

Lily zírala. Několikrát zamrkala. Když se zase uklidnila, prohrábla si rukou své dlouhé vlasy a řekla: „Měla bych ti _děkovat_? A na to jsi přišel jak?"

„Tak zaprvé," odpověděl, „jsem ti ušetřil pořádné drama." Lily chtěla protestovat, ale James pokračoval: „Ty jsi _potřebovala_, aby někdo tu scénu ukončil, protože ses nedokázala smířit s tím, jak se věci doopravdy mají."

„A to je _jak_, přesně?"

„Že by tě Snape odzbrojil." Na okamžik oba šesťáci zdráhavě nastolili klid zbraní; James nechal svá slova zapůsobit a Lily se marně snažila na ně najít odpověď. „Odzbrojil by tě a rozhodl by se jednou pro vždy proti tobě, a abych pravdu řekl, Evansová, nemyslím, že by ses s tím dokázala vypořádat."

Lily vydechla. „A _proto_ jsi praštil Mulcibera, říkáš?" dožadovala se. „Abys mě_ uchránil od té nesnesitelné pravdy?_"

James zavrtěl hlavou. „Praštil jsem Mulcibera, protože je to vůl, který mi leze na nervy. Ale tobě i drahému Severusovi jsem tím docela dost pomohl. Teď si nemusí vybírat. Copak to _není_ setsakramentsky příhodné?"

„Nevíš, co by Severus udělal," řekla Lily vzdorovitě. „A nevím, jak můžeš ospravedlňovat to, co jsi udělal, jako předcházení něčemu horšímu, když ta rána způsobila gigantickou bitku ve Vstupní síni!"

„No a co? Jsem rád, že jsem tomu šmejdovi vrazil... Kdybys měla aspoň trochu kuráže, udělala bys to _sama_!"

„Co tím...?"

„Nemůžeš jen tak posedávat a nechat lidi, ať si říkají, cokoliv sakra chtějí, Evansová."

„V zásadě to je přesně to, co udělat můžeš, Pottere. Copak jsi nikdy neslyšel, že se nemá cenu nechat vytočit hloupými řečmi?"

„Říká se tomu postavit se za správnou věc, Evansová!"

„Ale musíš si ty bitvy vybírat!" zakřičela Lily rozzlobeně. „A to _nebyla_ dobrá doba na rvačku se Zmijozeláky. Byli jsme v nacpané síni s tucty dalších lidí všude kolem, kteří tím mohli být – a _byli_, smím-li podotknout – postižení."

„Nepředstírej, že _to _je to, proč jsi couvla," vysmíval se jí James. „Vycouvala jsi, protože tam byl Snape."

Lily zamrzla. „_Prosím?_" řekla tiše, a James se měl před takovým hněvem choulit strachy. Jenže James Potter málokdy dělal to, co měl.

„Vycouvala jsi, protože tam byl Snape," zopakoval. „Kdykoliv se někde děje jakákoliv jiná nespravedlnost, vyskočíš a skoncuješ s tím raz dva. Ale jakmile je v tom zapletený Snape, jsi naráz prapor diplomacie a všichni bychom si měli jen ‚vybírat svoje bitvy'. Dřív nebo později si budeš muset uvědomit, že ať už tě dneska odzbrojil nebo ne, svou stranu už si vybral, a..."

_Plesk!_

Otisk její malé ruky rudě plál na jeho tváři. James si ji opatrně promnul a ačkoliv nevypadal překvapeně, umlčelo ho to.

„Ty kruci vůbec nevíš, o čem mluvíš," řekla mu Lily jedovatě. „A jestli upřímně věříš čemukoliv z tohohle blábolu, tak jsi větší idiot, než jsem si kdy myslela."

S tím se obrátila na patě a vydala se chodbou pryč. O pár kroků dál se zastavila. „_A jak sakra víš, kdo je Johanka z Arcu?_" zakřičela, ale když se James pokusil odpovědět, zavrtěla hlavou a dodala: „To je jedno. Nechci to vědět." Potom Lily odspěchala pryč, protože nevěřila, že by mu vydržela být nablízku ani o okamžik déle.

_(Drama)_

„Tak ty nám nepovíš, co James řekl?" zeptala se Mary, zatímco si Lily oplachovala obličej v umyvadle v koupelně nebelvírských šesťaček.

„Proč myslíš?"

„No, od té doby, co jsi sem před deseti minutami přišla, jsi neřekla ani slovo," řekla jí bruneta. „Kromě, a to cituji, ‚Nesnáším toho kreténa!' Což, jak se můžeme jen domnívat, byl odkaz na Jamese."

„Byl," připustila Lily a osušila se, než obě vstoupily zpátky do sousední dívčí ložnice. „Vyčetl mi, že jsem si ‚nechala připsat zásluhu' za ten souboj."

„Děláš si srandu," zírala Marlene, zatímco si před zrcadlem pročesávala své dlouhé blond vlasy. „To _neudělal_! To by _nemohl_!"

„Udělal a mohl," odvětila Lily. „Říkal, že si hraju na Johanku z Arku."

„Jak věděl, kdo je Johanka z Arku?" chtěla vědět Mary. Lily zavrtěla hlavou, naznačujíc, že nemá zdání.

„Kdo _je_ Johanka z Arku?" zeptala se zvídavě Donna, jediná čistokrevná čarodějka ve skupině.

„Jedna mudlovská mučednice," odpověděla Marlene. „To je bizarní. Proč by se na tebe _zlobil_, když jsi ho vytáhla z průšvihu?"

Otázka zůstala viset v tichu ložnice skoro minutu, dokud nevešla Michelle Mumpsová – jejich pátá spolubydlící. „To byla úžasná hostina," řekla. „Ten jahodový koláč byl vynikající! Nemyslíte?"

Michelle – neboli Shelley – Mumpsová byla nevýrazná dívka zakulacené postavy a temperamentní povahy. S ostatními čtyřmi si nebyla nijak zvlášť blízká, ale její nejlepší kamarádkou byla jejich šestá spolubydlící, v tom okamžiku nepřítomná Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley si všimla, že ostatní čtyři se zdají být nezvykle zamyšlené a zeptala se: „Co se děje? Stalo se něco?"

Donna obrátila oči v sloup. „Jen drama, Shelley. Jen velké, velké drama."

„Jů, super!" zapištěla Shelley. „Půjdu se převléct a vyčistím si zuby – a pak mi o tom budete muset všechno povyprávět." Posbírala si pár věcí ze své truhly a odběhla do koupelny. Marlene si dokartáčovala vlasy a sedla si na postel s nebesy, kterou si předtím pro sebe zabrala.

„Víte, přes co se nemůžu přenést _já_," poznamenala blondýnka po chvíli. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že Luke Harper už řekl ‚Miluji tě.'"

Lily se rozesmála. „Mar, po všem, co se dneska stalo, tě pořád trápí _tohle_?"

Marlene přikývla. „Je to prostě tak divné! A nerozešel se s tebou, když jsi mu to neřekla taky."

„_Nemohla_ říct taky," opravila ji Lily.

„Ale i tak," souhlasila Mary. „Mám strach, že ses přidala k nám ostatním ‚nedobrým holkám', Zrzko."

„Jak to myslíš?" zeptala se prefektka.

„Hodné holky říkají ‚Miluji tě,'" řekla jí Mary věcně a zalezla si do postele. Lily si povzdechla a taky si lehla.

„Já jsem jen ráda, že už je tenhle den _za mnou_. V tomhle souhlasím s Brumbálem – doufejme, že se od teď všechno uklidní."

„Zajímalo by mě, kde je naše šestá spolubydlící," přemítala Mary lehkovážně.

Donna se uchechtla. „Opravdu? Carlotta Meloni už vyzkoušela na téhle škole víc postelí než jakákoliv jiná osoba v dějinách Bradavic." Carlotta Meloni měla reputaci. „Nejspíš je někde s nějakým klukem." Ve skutečnosti nebyla, ale o tom víc později.

„Dobrou noc všem," zavolala Lily na ostatní. „Vyspěte se dobře a ať zítřek není tak nanic jako dnešek."

„Tak, tak," souhlasily sborově Mary a Marlene. Všechny čtyři usnuly dřív, než se Shelley vrátila z umývárny.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává.

Příštího dne je brzy ráno vzbudil pronikavý výkřik.


	3. Začátek roku

A/N: Ahoj! Chci jen poznamenat, že když si najdete moment a sdělíte mi své dojmy, poznámky, konstruktivní kritiku nebo cokoliv jiného, co vám v souvislosti s TLAT leží na srdci, budu vděčná! Je to můj první překlad a jsem ráda za každou pomoc...:) Díky a užijte si třetí kapitolu! K.

_Disclaimer: Pořád mi tu nic nepatří... a JKR a Jewels válí!_

Kapitola 3 – „Začátek roku"

aneb

„Three Little Birds"

Samozřejmě bylo podáno oficiální hlášení. V takových případech vždycky bývá, a pokaždé je, zdálo by se, napsáno zhruba stejně. Čas, místo a povaha případu, vnější zapojení, a pak – pokud lze situaci jakkoliv zhodnotit – nějaký závěr. Závěr tohoto konkrétního hlášení byl stručný a neúplný, protože _co_ se přesně toho rána odehrálo se v době sepsání hlášení nevědělo. V poslední době byly sepisovány tucty zpráv v podobném stylu se znepokojivou pravidelností, takže tenhle případ vyčníval jen v jediném aspektu: umístění.

Takovéhle věci se obvykle v Bradavicích neděly.

Ale nejdřív něco málo o Carlottě Meloni:

Pokud chápete, jak dokáže člověka ovlivnit shlédnutí filmu s Audrey Hepburnovou, možná porozumíte Carlottě Meloni o něco lépe. Byla krásná. Byl jí dán ten druh krásy, který zahlédnete jednou na autobusové zastávce anebo v parku a budete si jej pamatovat po celý zbytek života. Carlotta Meloni byla skutečně nádherná.

Taky o tom věděla.

Jak by to nakonec mohla nevědět? Carlotta měla dlouhé, lesklé, kaštanové vlasy a oči přesně stejného odstínu. Její pleť byla zbarvená do olivova a bezchybně hladká – fakt, který připisovala zelenému čaji a meditaci, ale který měl ve skutečnosti pravděpodobně víc co do činění se spoustou štěstí v genetické loterii.

Ač byla nebelvírskou šesťačkou jen obvyklého talentu a průměrných výsledků, sálal z Carlotty Meloni dojem dokonalosti. Měla útlé ruce, husté černé řasy, malý elegantní nos, a přes svůj nízký vzrůst štíhlou postavu. Carlottin hlas byl jemný a melodický. I tu nejvšednější informaci dokázala podat jako něco naprosto vzrušujícího... obzvlášť pokud bylo její obecenstvo náhodou mužského pohlaví.

Carlotta Meloni žila poměrně nekomplikovaným životem. Každé ráno půl hodiny meditovala a jedla přísně vegetariánsky. Věřila v něco, čemu se říkalo „volná láska", a to bylo nejspíš hlavním důvodem, proč byla většina jejích přátel opačného pohlaví. Ke cti by se jí ovšem asi dalo připsat, že zůstávala věrnou kamarádkou Shelley Mumpsové – dívky, která se zdála rok od roku obyčejnější, zatímco Carlotta byla stále hezčí.

Carlotta se vždycky zdála spokojená se životem. Byla veselá, dobře se s ní povídalo, nikdy nebyla odtažitá (krom té ranní půlhodinky). Byla sebevědomá a klidná a kráčela vždycky s hlavou vzhůru (měla skutečně skvělé držení těla). Carlotta Meloni neměla, zdálo se, jediný důvod čehokoliv litovat.

Alespoň to o ní její spolužáci říkali v zápise toho oficiálního hlášení.

Carlotta Meloni byla _šťastná_.

Byla šťastná až do onoho okamžiku dne 2. září – okolo 6:10 hodin ráno – kdy zírala do ohně v nebelvírské společenské místnosti a pokusila se podřezat si žíly.

Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává, protože James Potter příliš kouřil, a kdyby býval nikdy nezačal (jak mu o rok dříve radil Remus Lupin), anebo kdyby býval s tím zlozvykem přestal (jak mu o prázdninách radila jeho matka), Carlottě Meloni by se podařilo vzít si život. Jenže protože James nikdy nikoho neposlouchal, byl 2. září ráno stále naprosto závislý, a nebýt tomu tak, nevyrazil by si toho rána za deset šest ven zakouřit. Takže by se nebýval vrátil do nebelvírské společenky v šest hodin, deset minut a patnáct sekund, právě včas, aby tasil hůlku a zabránil Carlottě Meloni udělat něco, čeho by už v životě nestihla litovat.

Carlotta zaječela. Čepel v jejích rukou odletěla na druhou stranu místnosti díky kouzlu, které James automaticky použil. Zavřeštěla ještě jednou, výkřikem tak nepřirozeným, jako by ani nemohl vyjít z jejího hrdla.

To probudilo většinu spících Nebelvířanů v ložnicích nad nimi.

Oči Lily Evansové se rozletěly dokořán. Vstala z postele a rozhlédla se.

„Slyšel ještě někdo jiný...?"

„Co to bylo?" přerušila ji Donna Shackleboltová a rozhrnula závěsy okolo své postele. „Taky jste to slyšely?"

„_Já_ ano!" dala o sobě vědět Marlene Priceová.

Objevila se i Mary Macdonaldová. „Já taky!"

„Myslím, že to šlo z klučičích ložnic," ozvala se Shelley Mumpsová, mnouc si ospale oči.

„Já myslím, že to byla společenská místnost," odporovala Lily. Popadla svůj župan a za okamžik byla ze dveří, s Donnou, Mary a Marlene v patách.

Když Lily dorazila na spodní odpočivadlo situované přímo nad společenskou místností, byl prostor pod ní z velké části osvětlený jen slabým plápoláním v krbu. Dorazilo už i pár dalších studentů a s každým okamžikem jich spěšně přibývalo víc. Scéna, poněkud potemnělá, vypadala asi takhle:

James Potter třímal svou hůlku vysoko v usilovné snaze udržet kouzelné pouto, kterým podle všeho zadržoval Carlottu u zdi. Ona ještě jednou zaječela a potom ustala. Hlava jí na krku poklesla, jako by ji nedokázala udržet pořádně nahoře, a po celou dobu vydávala podivný nářek.

„Nech ji být, Pottere!" zakřičel někdo z tvořícího se davu.

„Já jí neubližuju!" protestoval James rozzlobeně. Carlotta bojovala, aby se z jeho sevření vymanila, a on se je snažil udržet. „Jen jsem sem vešel a ona – ona se pokoušela o sebevraždu. Sebral jsem jí ten nůž a ona mě napadla – nevím, co s ní je!"

„Jamesi, dej ji dolů!" přikázala mu nějaká skeptická sedmačka, ale James ji ignoroval.

„Já jí _neubližuju_... je to jenom jednoduché zadržovací zaklínadlo! Něco s ní není v pořádku..."

Objevil se Sirius Black. Přispěchal dolů ze schodů k Jamesově boku. „Kámo, možná bys ji měl pustit," zamumlal. „Zavedem ji na ošetřovnu, nebo..."

„Zaběhnu pro profesorku McGonagallovou," řekla Donna a taky odspěchala po schodech dolů a portrétem ven ze společenské místnosti.

James neochotně sklopil hůlku. Carlotta chvíli stála zcela nehybně a pak se její tělo začalo třást.

„Má záchvat," zašeptala Marlene. Lily se protlačila davem až na spodní konec schodiště.

„Najděte někdo Franka Longbottoma," nařídila rusovláska. „Je Primus, měl by tady..."

„Jsem tady," objevil se Primus Frank. Následoval Lily až ke zmítající se šesťačce. Byl bledý jako smrt a třásly se mu ruce.

„Carlotto?" začala Lily nejistě. Carlotta nijak nereagovala měla zavřené oči. Lily pohlédla na Jamese, který jen v obavách pokrčil rameny.

„Carlotto, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Frank Longbottom, přistupujíc blíž.

„Franku, počkej," řekla Lily. „Jenom... jen se drž zpátky."

O vteřinu později se Carlotta zhroutila. Okamžitě byl u ní. „Dýchá." Přispěchal ještě tucet dalších lidí a všichni se tlačili okolo čarodějky v bezvědomí. Lily se přesunula k Jamesovi.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se roztřeseně. Nedokázal jí odpovědět – očividně neměl slov. Sirius poplácal svého přítele po rameni.

„To je teda začátek roku," poznamenal suše. Neměl nejmenší tušení, jak daleko ještě celá tahle záležitost má do svého zakončení.

_(Hlášení)_

Tak tedy, oficiální hlášení Ministerstva Kouzel sdělovalo kdy, kde, a jak, a dokonce si troufli zkusit trochu hádat proč. Nedokázali ale zachytit opravdový dojem z toho rána: ten strach, který mrtvě visel ve vzduchu, zatímco oni zaznamenávali rozhovor za rozhovorem, výpověď za výpovědí.

Samozřejmě zpovídali i Jamese Pottera, a stejně tak několik jeho spolužáků z koleje. To oni byli zdrojem zmíněných informací o všech „kdy, kde, jak," a skrz ně se později o tom, co se událo 2. září v 6:10 ráno ve společenské místnosti nebelvírské koleje bradavické školy, dozvěděl taky téměř celý zbytek školy. Odsud se podrobnosti toho, co se přihodilo předtím, než dorazila, dozvěděla i Lily.

K Lily se tyhle detaily – získané skrz náhodně vyslechnutou svědeckou výpověď Jamese Pottera směřovanou k vyšetřovatelce z Ministerstva – právě donesly, když profesorka McGonagallová začala naléhat, aby se všichni studenti připravili na nadcházející den a odebrali se na snídani – všemi myslela veškeré studenty kromě těch, kteří ještě zcela nedokončili své výpovědi. Carlottu odvedli na ošetřovnu, aby léčitel Holloway mohl provést celkové vyšetření. Jinak vlastně nikdo nic nevěděl.

„Budete tomu věřit?" šeptala Mary Macdonaldová svým kamarádkám, zatímco seděly u nebelvírského stolu a téměř mlčky snídaly uprostřed hlučné Velké Síně. „Dokonce jsem zaslechla Denise Daviesovou, jak si z Carlotty dělá srandu... to je hrůza. Člověk by si skoro přál, aby se v téhle škole zprávy nešířily tak rychle."

„Myslím, že Carlotta jednou spala s Denisiným klukem," hloubala Marlene nešťastně. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že by Carlotta udělala něco takového."

„Tu sebevraždu nebo to spaní s Denisiným klukem?"

„Tu sebevraždu. Vždycky _vypadala_ tak šťastně."

Lily zamyšleně mlčela. Donna se k ní naklonila a tichým hlasem, který ostatní děvčata nemohla slyšet, řekla: „Ty si nemyslíš, že se Carlotta opravdu chtěla zabít, že ne?"

„Vypadala, že je zakletá," souhlasila Lily potichu. To bylo všechno, co řekla; svíral se jí žaludek a už na to nechtěla myslet – ne, že by ji zbytek studentstva v tomhle přání podporoval. Nezdařený pokus o sebevraždu Carlotty Meloni byl toho rána ve Velké Síni jediným tématem zájmu.

Luke se objevil o pár vteřin později. „Je pravda, co se říká?" zeptal se Lily její přítel a políbil ji do vlasů. Lily přikývla. „_Divné._" Jako by mluvil o troše neočekávaného deště. „Jak se cítíš _ty_, Lily? Slyšel jsem, že jsi včera večer byla středem pozornosti ty..."

„Jsem v pořádku," odpověděla Lily. „Nic se mi nestalo. Bylo to jenom... pitomé."

Luke se zamračil, ale pak zahlédl maličkého profesora Kratiknota, jak u jeho stolu rozdává Havraspárským rozvrhy. „Měl bych jít," řekl a ještě jednou dal Lily pusu do vlasů. „Uvidíme se o přestávce?"

„Jasně."

Odešel.

„Kdo to je u učitelského stolu?" zeptala se najednou Mary. „Ten hezký starší chlápek vedle Křiklana?"

Lily se ohlédla. „Nový učitel obrany, hádám, vzhledem k tomu, že Callaghan dal výpověď," zabručela. „Brumbál ho musel zapomenout zmínit, kvůli všemu tomu pozdvižení včera večer. Zajímalo by mě, kdo to je..."

„Alphard Black," prozradila Donna vědoucně. „Už jsem ho jednou viděla. Je to strýc Siriuse Blacka. Nejsou si moc podobní, že?"

„Nevím," přemítala Lily. „_Nějakou _podobnost tam vidím." Starší Black měl stejné bouřkově šedé oči jako Sirius; taky měl podobný nos, a zatímco si povídal s profesorem Křiklanem, všimla si Lily, že oba Blackovi sdílí některá gesta. Se svými dlouhými prošedivělými vlasy a pevnými rysy působil Black dojmem, že musel být v rozkvětu mládí – před pětadvaceti lety – docela atraktivní, a doposud si zachoval známky svého někdejšího kouzla.

„Divím se, že ho Brumbál přijal," řekla Marlene. „Neříká se o většině Blacků, že jsou docela... radikální?"

„To o něm nevím," připustila Donna. „Ale myslím, že jsem slyšela, že Black _má_ jednoho nebo dva solidní příbuzné... Možná je tenhle týpek jedním z nich. 'Solidní' je samozřejmě relativní pojem... Sirius je sám tak trochu zmetek, ale je solidní v porovnání s tím, jaká byla Bellatrix Blacková... anebo ten jeho fracek mladší bratr."

„Mluvila jsi ty vůbec kdy s Regulusem Blackem?" zeptala se Mary skepticky. „Evidentně se nemůžeme Siriuse na jeho strýce pořádně vyptat... Ti čtyři se ještě na snídani neukázali."

Označení „_ti čtyři_" se vztahovalo k Pobertům, známým kolektivně jako jednolitá banda, ale jednotlivě sestávajícím z Jamese Pottera, Siriuse Blacka, Remuse Lupina a Petera Pettigrewa. Přesný původ jejich společného jména nebyl znám, ačkoliv se obecně věřilo, že ona přezdívka pocházela od profesorky McGonagallové, která je před několika lety neuváženě nazvala tlupou „Pobertů".

„Předpokládám, že Jamese ještě pořád zpovídá ta čarodějka z ministerstva," spekulovala Marlene. „Kdyby se vůbec ukázal na první hodině, byla bych překvapená."

Další dohady byly ale odloženy na později, protože k jejich části nebelvírského stolu dorazila profesorka McGonagallová. Měla rozvrhy.

_(Příjmení)_

„Jste si _naprosto_ jistý, že s Vámi vůbec nemluvila, Jamesi?" ptala se čarodějka z ministerstva asi po šestnácté. Vypadala profesionálně, s krátkými slámově žlutými vlasy a minimem líčidel, a kdykoliv položila nějakou otázku, zdála se už mít konkrétní představu o vhodné odpovědi; pokud James nebo kdokoliv jiný odpověděl v rozporu s jejím očekáváním, reagovala podrážděně. Posledních pár minut strávila tím, že se Jamese snažila přesvědčit, že s ním Carlotta Meloni v průběhu událostí toho rána vedla nějaký rozhovor.

„Celá ta věc trvala zhruba patnáct sekund," zopakoval James. „Neměla čas nic říct. A už jsem Vám řekl, nezdála se být ve své kůži... měla rozostřený pohled a chovala se jako... maniak."

„No, těžko se mohla cítit ve své kůži," řekla čarodějka z ministerstva – která nařídila famfrpálovému kapitánovi, aby jí „říkal prostě Drakeová". „Hádám, že byla v šoku, když byla přistižena uprostřed své... ehm... svého neuváženého činu, a jak byla zaskočená, chovala se podle toho. Je jasné, že pošetilé mladé dívky dokáží být dost emocionální, což by vysvětlovalo, že – jak jste sám řekl– zdánlivě nepoznávala své spolužáky. Celkově si myslím, že je to docela jasný případ."

Pokus o sebevraždu nějaké „pošetilé mladé dívky" evidentně pokulhával za ostatními starostmi na ministerstvu, pokud tahle čarodějnice Drakeová byla to nejlepší, co mohli poslat. Přinejmenším James to tak viděl.

Drakeová se posadila do židle profesorky McGonagallové – samotná učitelka přeměňování se odešla postarat o rozvrhy, aby ranní incident nerozházel celý zbytek školy. Profesor Brumbál skončil se svou sestavou mnohem přímočařejších a inteligentnějších otázek před čtvrt hodinou, takže James a Drakeová zůstali v kabinetě profesorky McGonagallové sami.

„Léčitel Holloway ještě ani nedokončil prohlídku," řekl James nevěřícně. „Nevíme, jestli byla prokletá, nebo pod Imperiem..."

„Hloupost," přerušila ho Drakeová, listujíc nezaujatě stohem dokumentů „Bradavičtí studenti by nevěděli, jak použít kletbu Imperius." Najednou se zarazila. „Pokud mi tedy netvrdíte, že se tady taková kouzla učí. Je to to, co se mi snažíte říct, Jamesi?" Hlavou se jí bezpochyby míhaly novinové titulky. Nadpisy jako „Ministerská vyšetřovatelka Drakeová odhalila černou magii v Bradavicích; Brumbál zostuzen" a podobné.

„Samozřejmě, že ne," řekl James netrpělivě. „Ale kouzla, která známe od učitelů, nejsou všechno, co umíme, _paní _Drakeová," použil cíleně tohle oslovení a čekal na její reakci. „Kdyby bylo, neběhali by tu kolem mizerové jako..." povážil vlastní odvahu... „jako Smrtijedi, nebo ne?"

„Jen 'Drakeová,'" opravila ho čarodějka chladně. „To, o čem tady mluvíte, je jen politika, Jamesi. Pouze malicherná politika. Máte vůbec tušení, jak složité by takové vyšetřování bylo? To je přesně ten důvod, proč mě tahle drobná politická hnutí nezajímají. Na můj úkol tady mají jen mizivý vliv."

James si dovolil odporovat. „Mají jen mizivý vliv? Smrtijedi nejsou jen politickým výstřelkem. Jsou součástí hluboce zakořeněné chyby v..." Přestal, když si uvědomil, že začíná znít jako jeho otec u společné snídaně. „Podívejte se," začal James ještě jednou, „Vy nevíte, co Carlottu přinutilo tohle udělat. Proč se noc předtím nevrátila do své ložnice? Mohla to být černá magie, nebo..."

„Naznačujete," povzdechla si Drakeová, „že takzvaní Smrtijedi vnikli do hradu, zakleli jednu šestnáctiletou dívku a zmanipulovali ji, aby šla do své společenské místnosti a podřezala si žíly?"

No, znělo to trochu nepravděpodobně.

„Ale stejně, nevíte _proč_..."

„Tyhle oblíbené náctileté čarodějky si vždycky hledají nové způsoby, jak přilákat pozornost," přerušila ho Drakeová. „Nejspíš to byla jen snaha získat si publikum."

James se zamračil. „Carlotta Meloni ale taková není. Neudělala by něco takového, aby si získala pozornost... ona to dělat _nepotřebuje_. Chci říct, copak jste ji _neviděla_?"

„_Opravdu_, Jamesi." Drakeová konečně našla list pergamenu, který hledala, a položila ho na vršek stohu. „Tedy, jak jste říkal, že se jmenujete celým jménem?" zeptala se a namočila svůj brk do kalamáře na profesorčině stole.

„James Potter," odvětil James netečně. Draková se zarazila a famfrpálový kapitán okamžitě věděl proč. Stávalo se to až moc často, když zmínil své příjmení.

„Jste příbuzný s...?"

„Ano," odpověděl James chladně.

„Skutečně?" S předstíranou lehkostí Drakeová dodala: „A spřízněni jste jak? Strýc, nebo...?"

„Starý dobrý táta," řekl. „Poslouchejte, už jste se mnou skončila nebo co?"

„No, pane Pottere..." Její hlas přeskočil do vyšších tónin. „Víte, moc by mě zajímalo, jaké jsou _Vaše _teorie o slečně Meloni a její..."

„Protože jsem očitý svědek, anebo proto, že můj otec řídí Váš odbor, _paní Drakeová_?" skočil jí do řeči James. Chvíli zírala, a on vstal. „To jsem si myslel. Za chvíli mi začíná vyučování – pokud budete mít nějaké _opravdové _otázky, můžete mě najít tam."

Vydal se ke dveřím. „Ještě okamžik, pane Pottere," podařilo se vykoktat Drakeové, která se zároveň snažila tvářit přísně i zdvořile. „Ještě nejsem úplně hotová. Stále tu jsou jisté oficiální věci, které musíme ujasnit, než..."

Když vycházel z kabinetu, napadlo Jamese, jak zřídka dělal to, co se po něm žádalo.

_(Mrcha)_

„Mám rozvrhy," oznámil Remus, když vešel do chlapecké ložnice šestého ročníku a odložil dříve zmíněné rozvrhy na toaletní stolek.

„Taková mrcha," povzdechl si Sirius, který si právě zapálil jednu z Jamesových cigaret a tvářil se, že mu to první potáhnutí zachránilo život.

„Cože?" dožadoval se Remus v sebeobraně. „Zrovna jsem šel _celou tu dálku_ až do Velké síně vyzvednout _vaše _rozvrhy! Máš vůbec tušení, jak těžké bylo pokusit se profesorce McGonagallové vysvětlit, že si oba chcete vzít Péči o kouzelné tvory, ledaže by Peterovy výsledky nebyly na úroveň O.V.C.E. dost dobré, v kterémžto případě by vám raději měla zapsat Studia mudlů, a kdyby _tam_ nebylo pro nás čtyři dost místa, tak si berete jen základních pět předmětů?"

„Já jsem neříkal, že jsi mrcha _ty_, Náměsíčníku," řekl mu Sirius. „James zrovna mluvil o svém rádoby-výslechu s tou příšernou ženskou z ministerstva." K Jamesovi Sirius dodal: „Sorry, že sis to musel odsedět, kámo, ale když to vezmeš z té světlejší stránky, z první hodiny se teď uliješ nepochybně. Zdrželi tě až dlouho po snídani."

„Proč kouříš moje cíga?" zeptal se James a sebral svou téměř prázdnou krabičku z jejího místa na okenním parapetu.

„Lepší otázka je, _proč kouříš jeho cíga v malém, uzavřeném prostoru?_" pronesl podrážděně Remus mezi balením své školní brašny.

„Otevřel jsem okno." Sirius demonstrativně ukázal na pootevřené okno po svém boku, jako by to všechno omlouvalo. „Tak co říkáš, Dvanácteráku? Dal by sis místo první hodiny výlet do kuchyní?"

James se zamračil. „Pořád kouříš moje cígo."

„A ty myslíš jen na to jedno," odsekl Sirius. „A vůbec, co to s tebou je? Celý svět se rozpadá na tisíc dílků ve tvaru sraček, a ty se rozčiluješ, že si tvůj chudobný, vyděděný nejlepší kámoš půjčil cigaretu?"

„Mohl ses zeptat."

Remus otočil své šedé oči v sloup. „Potkal ty jsi už vlastně někdy Siriuse, Jamesi?"

„Budiž."

„Tak," pokračoval pan Náměsíčník a přehodil si svou brašnu s knihami přes rameno, „já jdu před první hodinou něco sníst... pokud nepotřebujete, abych vám přinesl ještě něco jiného, Vaše Královské Veličenstvo."

„To bude vše, Lupine." Sirius ho odmávl, jako by mluvil s komorníkem. „Pozdravuj ode mě Červíčka."

„Dobrá," řekl Remus. „Nezabijte se navzájem, zatímco tu nebudu."

„To mluví s tebou, Dvanácteráku."

„Mluví s námi oběma, _Tichošlápku_."

Remus odešel a James si sedl ke stolu.

„Ty nemáš vůbec hlad?" zeptal se Sirius. „Já jsem byl dole na snídani dvakrát, když jsi byl u výslechu s tou čarodějnicí Drakeovou."

„Ne, nemám hlad," odpověděl James stroze.

„Hmm, ale zdá se, že už sis stihl dát zdravou porci temperamentního _zmetkovství_." Sirius si dlouze potáhl z oné kontroverzní cigarety. „Kámo, měl bys něco sníst. Je to divné ráno... divné a příšerné a lepší na něj zapomenout."

James se dokázal sebrat dost na to, aby ho tahle rada trochu pobavila. „A jedna dobrá miska kaše je to, co mi dokáže z paměti vymazat fakt, že Carlotta dnes ráno před mýma očima málem vydechla naposledy?"

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Definitivně budeš potřebovat i topinku." Přistrčil si ke svému nejlepšímu příteli židli.

„Humor je zrovna teď trochu necitelný, Siriusi," podotkl James.

„Máš pravdu. Ty máš tak moc pravdu. Měl bych začít brát život jako Severus Snape – posedávat kolem, nadávat na svou vnitřní bolest a nenávidět za ni celý svět." Sirius protočil panenky. „No tak, Dvanácteráku, celá tahle věc s Carlottou je – strašná, určitě, ale s tebou něco je už několik dní. Včera – když sis začal ten souboj a nepřiznal ses k němu... ach, nebuď naštvaný, já ti to nevyčítám. Já jen říkám, že nepřihlásit se o zásluhu za každou ilegální věc, co jsi udělal, ti není podobné. Plus, jsi skoupý na cigarety... kouříš je všechny sám, předpokládám. Nemysli si, že jsem si nevšiml, že jsi za poslední čtyři dny vykouřil dvě krabičky."

„Jsi vlezlý."

„Vážně, Dvanácteráku."

James si povzdychl. „Možná máš pravdu."

„Mám."

Teď pro změnu obrátil oči v sloup James a sebral Siriusovi cigaretu, kterou držel mezi ukazováčkem a prostředníčkem, z ruky. Potáhl si a zvedl jeden z rozvrhů, které Sirius přinesl ze své první snídaně.

„Nakonec mi _budeš_ muset říct, proč se chováš jako holka, Dvanácteráku," řekl druhý Poberta rozumně. „To už to klidně můžeš vyklopit hned teď."

James se dál díval na rozvrh. „Letos jsem s bradavickým dopisem dostal vzkaz od profesorky McGonagallové," řekl s trochou obav v hlase.

„Tak jo. A co v něm bylo?"

Famfrpálovému kapitánovi chvíli trvalo, než odpověděl, a když už to udělal, bylo jasné, jak usilovně se snaží neodlepit zrak od rozvrhu. „Já – ehm – už jsem měl sedmdesát čtyři školních trestů."

„Hezké. Ale co to má co..." Sirius se zarazil a ve tváři se mu začalo zračit porozumění. „To je v hajzlu, Dvanácteráku."

„Jo."

Znovu si dlouze potáhl.

„_Do prdele_." Sirius dál hloubal nad tou novinkou. „Ví o tom vaši? Vědí o... o tom pravidle sedmdesáti pěti?"

„Já jsem ten dopis mámě neukázal," bylo vše, co James řekl.

Sirius ho pozorně sledoval. Ticho, naplněné jen cigaretovým kouřem, přetrvávalo několik minut. „Přestanu ti krást žvára," řekl nakonec Black. James nedokázal zadržet lehounký úsměv.

„Ty jsi idiot, Tichošlápku."

Sirius se neobtěžoval potlačit vlastního úsměv. „Tak co říkáš – uliješ se se mnou z první hodiny?"

„Ne, jdu na vyučování," odpověděl James.

„_Proč_? Tohle je jedinečná příležitost, kdy z toho _nebudeš_ mít potíže!"

„Ty jsi se, Siriusi, očividně na svůj rozvrh moc dopodrobna nedíval," řekl James svým nejremusovštějším hlasem. Pozdvihl pergamen. „První hodina – Obrana proti černé magii s profesorem _tvým_ strýcem."

„Do prdele. On to je asi ten poslední rodinný závazek, co mi zbyl, chodit na tyhle hodiny."

„Buď za to vděčný."

_(Stručně o profesoru Siriusově strýci)_

„Zajímalo by mě, jak je Carlottě," přemítala Lily, usedajíc na židli v poloprázdné učebně Obrany proti černé magii.

„My víme," odpověděla Donna. „Uvažuješ nad tím nahlas v patnáctiminutových intervalech už od snídaně."

„Ach, skvělé," zacvrlikala Marlene, která byla s nimi, „že sis dneska ráno nezapomněla vzít své pilulky pro mrchy, Don."

„A ty sis dnes ráno nezapomněla vzít své sérum ošklivosti, _Marlene_."

„_Donno_," řekla Lily.

„Promiň, Priceová." Nepřesvědčivě. Marlene protočila panenky.

„Zdá se," řekla blondýnka, „že Mary nám rozptýlilo její nejnovější... rozptýlení..." Všechny tři dívky se na moment zadívaly na roztomilého, ač natvrdlého chlapce z Mrzimoru, který byl v tom momentě zcela zaneprázdněn jedním vrcholně fascinujícím úkolem – flirtováním s Mary Macdonaldovou. „ ... takže si sednu s Adamem, pro případ, že by nás profesor Black začal párovat." Partnerství Donny a Lily bylo v tomhle bodě už samozřejmostí.

„Ahoj," rozloučila se Lily a Marlene jim zamávala, odcházejíc na druhou stranu místnosti, aby si přisedla ke zmíněnému nebelvírskému klukovi.

„Víš co," hloubala Donna, „myslím, že máš možná pravdu, že se Adamovi líbí Marlene. Ale musí to být úplně čerstvé, protože..."

„Don, o tom, že se Adamovi líbí Marlene, už všichni vědí od třetího ročníku."

„_Vážně?_"

Lily přikývla. „Zajímalo by mě, jak..." Zarazila se.

„Zrovna ses chystala zase říct, že by tě zajímalo, jak je na tom Carlotta, co?"

„Ne. Chystala jsem se říct, že by mě zajímalo, jak... jak... Nic mě nenapadá. Chystala jsem se říct, že by mě zajímalo, jak je na tom Carlotta."

Donna zavrtěla hlavou. „Jestli tě to tak moc trápí, můžeme se po Obraně zastavit na ošetřovně."

To Lily, zdálo se, trochu uchlácholilo. Učebna se začala plnit a dokonce i Pobertové dorazili před zvoněním. Všichni čtyři si sedli na svá obvyklá místa na konci třídy – místa, která byla neoficiálně, ale nesporně rezervovaná pro ně.

„Potter se ukázal," divila se Donna. „Myslela jsem, že Lupin ve Velké síni říkal, že ho zdrželi skrz skoro celou snídani."

„Musel se chtít podívat na hodinu profesora Blacka," předpokládala Lily. „Je to nakonec Siriusův strýc..." Lily se rozhodla, že James Potter byl tématem, které přehnaně zatěžovalo její nervy, a protichůdné pocity, které v ní onen chlapec právě vyvolával – mezi tím, jak se večer předtím choval jako naprostý idiot a jak pak druhý den ráno zachránil Carlottu – jí svíraly žaludek. Už k tématu onoho konkrétního famfrpálového kapitána nic nedodala, a Donně v tom zabránil příchod profesora Blacka.

Zblízka vypadal Alphard Black starší než se zdál na dálku ve Velké Síni, ale vzrostla i jeho podobnost Siriusovi. Zatímco starší čaroděj mířil do čela třídy s koženou aktovkou v ruce, podivovala se Lily, jak to, že si okamžitě nevšimla, že jejich nový učitel Obrany musí být příbuzným jejího spolužáka.

„Dobré ráno," řekl profesor Black a odložil si aktovku na stůl.

„Dobré ráno, profesore Blacku," odvětilo mu pár poslušných šestáků.

„Tolik nadšení, to se mi líbí," odvětil čaroděj suše, ale netvářil se dotčeně. „Tak dobře. Jsem váš nový profesor Obrany. Mé jméno je Black, budete mne oslovovat profesore Blacku, a tak dále, a tak dále, a tak dále. Nějaké otázky, co se tohoto týče?" Předvídatelně, žádné nebyly. „Výborně. Můžete prosím všichni vstát?"

Tento požadavek si ve své podivnosti vyžádal několik okamžiků, než jej všichni dokázali zpracovat. Donna a Lily si vyměnily pohledy, a ta druhá odolala potřebě přeletět očima na druhou stranu učebny, aby viděla reakci Severuse Snapea. To ovšem neznamenalo, že si nebyla donekonečna vědoma jeho přesné polohy v místnosti. Zmateně vstaly, stejně jako všichni ostatní.

„Výborně," řekl profesor Black znova. „Tak dobře." Vytáhl z aktovky hůlku a jednou s ní ve vzduchu mávl. Všechny lavice se odsunuly na druhou stranu učebny. „Teď se seřaďte! Čelo řady bude přesně tady – je mi jedno v jakém pořadí. Vy už byste měli být dost staří na to, abyste to zvládli sami. Výborně."

Třída poslechla, a Adam McKinnon se ocitl v čele řady, která – podle Blackových instrukcí – začínala přímo před zavřenými dveřmi jeho kabinetu. „Tak tedy," řekl profesor, který se sice nenuceně opíral o svůj stůl, ale mluvil nesouvisle a trochu rozptýleně, asi tak, jak by si člověk představoval projev šíleného vědce. „Rozcvičíme se trochou... praktického kouzlení. Všichni hůlky ven. Výborně." Oblíbenou hlášku už měl. „Takže, co uděláte je, že vejdete do mé kanceláře tady za těmito dveřmi a budete... no... bojovat. Sám si nejsem jistý, čemu bude každý z vás čelit, ale budete potřebovat svou hůlku a jistou základní znalost... magie. Kterou jste, tedy doufám, už získali. Pokud ne..." Odmlčel se, a býval by je tím možná vyděsil, kdyby se tak otevřeně nezubil. Lily a Donna si vyměnily další zmatený pohled.

„Tak, pane McKinnone – jste připraven?"

„Ehm..."

„Výborně."

_(Návštěvní hodiny)_

„Výborné," souhlasila Donna, na tváři jeden ze svých vzácných, zářivých výrazů, který prozrazoval, že je doopravdy šťastná (_velmi_ vzácné). „Zatraceně skvělé. Profesor Black je dost možná ten nejlepší učitel Obrany, jakého jsme zatím měli."

Lily z toho vzrušení zčervenaly tváře. „Remus musel bojovat s Neživými... Nevím, co bych dělala, kdybych musela čelit jim. Nejspíš bych se schoulila do klubíčka a počkala, až profesor Black ukončí tu simulaci."

„Nevypadalo to moc jako simulace," poznamenala Donna. „Musel použít stejný druh kouzel, jaký používá odbor bystrozorů." Donna vzrušením téměř poskakovala. „Ale bylo to děsivé – když po mě šel ten vlkodlak, přísahala bych Bohu, že to bylo zatraceně skutečné. Fantastický nával adrenalinu, ale skoro jsem v ten moment zamrzla."

„Přestaň se vytahovat, slečno třetí nejrychlejší ve třídě o víc než třiceti lidech."

„Nevytahuju se," odsekla ta druhá. „ A protestuju proti tomu, že mě Black doopravdy porazil. Myslím, že jsem to měla dál na..."

„Porazil tě o dvě minuty," přerušila ji Lily. „_Porazil_ _tě_, Shacky."

„Wow, Evansová, zrada ti sluší."

Carlotta zmizela. Minimálně metaforicky vzato. Šestý ročník opustil učebnu profesora Blacka plně zaujatý hodinou Obrany a profesorem Blackem samotným. Lily a Donna by bývaly v tom blaženém zapomnění mohly pokračovat ještě několik hodin, kdyby cestou dolů na druhou hodiny – Kouzelné formule – neprocházely kolem ošetřovny. Tehdy se jim paměť navrátila a s ní i pocit viny, že kdy vůbec zapomněly. Dveře ošetřovny byly zavřené.

„Půjdeme dovnitř?" zeptala se Donna nejistě. Lily povytáhla obočí a tmavovlasá dívka rychle dodala: „Ne, že bych chtěla, nebo něco."

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli by nás k ní léčitel Holloway pustil," zabrblala prefekta. „Zkusíme to?"

„Ne."

„Prosím?"

„Carlotta a já nejsme ani kamarádky. Bylo by to trapné."

Lily se zamračila. „Ale _já_ si s Carlottou taky nijak zvlášť blízká nejsem a mně to trapné nebude. Bude to v pohodě..."

„Ty máš ráda lidi, Evansová. A ještě podstatnější je, že lidi mají rádi tebe."

„_Donno Christine..._"

„Nepoužívej moje druhé jméno!"

„Prosím?"

„Fajn."

Donna zamračeně následovala svou kamarádku až ke dveřím, které Lily lehkým postrčením dovnitř otevřela. Po léčiteli Hollowayovi nejdřív nebylo ani vidu, ani slechu, ale když se vkradly o něco dál do místnosti, objevil se s poznámkovým blokem a lahví žlutozelené tekutiny v ruce.

„Slečno Evansová," pozdravil starší čaroděj. Letmo pohlédl na Donnu, jako by se rozmýšlel, jestli má zkusit uhodnout její jméno nebo ne; evidentně se rozhodl neriskovat, protože jí jen přikývl na pozdrav. „Pokud ani jedna z vás děvčat není nemocná nebo zraněná, obávám se, že vás _musím_ požádat, ať odejdete."

Vypadal, že ho to opravdu mrzí, takže Lily přepnula na svůj „hlas oblíbené studentky" a řekla: „Ale, léčiteli Hollowayi, my jsme doufaly, že můžeme navštívit Carlottu Meloni."

„A vy si myslíte, že jste první?" zavrčel léčitel. „Celé dopoledne se mi tu valí dovnitř a ven děcka, co se pokouší ji zahlédnout. Ještě jsem nedokončil vyšetření, takže ji vidět nemůžete."

„Můžete nám aspoň říct něco o tom, jak jí je?"

„Ne."

„Ale vy musíte něco vědět."

„Neřekl jsem, že nic nevím. Jen že vám to nemůžu říct."

„Ale léčiteli Hollowayi..."

„Carlotta Meloni je stabilní. To je vše, co povím."

Lily přešlápla a zkřížila si ruce na prsou. „_Prosím?_"

Holloway si povzdychl. „Všechno, co vám můžu říct..." Donna nevěřícně zírala, že Lilyino obyčejné „prosím" skutečně fungovalo, „je, že slečna Meloni nebyla prokleta... alespoň na ni nikdo žádnou kletbu neseslal. Ten druh magie by zanechal jisté viditelné stopy, a na slečně Meloni žádné nepozoruji."

„Takže... takže říkáte, že definitivně jednala z vlastní svobodné vůle?" zeptala se Lily sklíčeně. To byla hrozná myšlenka.

„Ne, nebuďte směšná," štěkl léčitel. „Neříkám, že nebyla pod vlivem magie... jen že to nebyla kletba, jak to většinou bývá."

„Mohl to být lektvar," navrhla Donna. „Anebo přišla do styku s prokletými předměty. Nebo možná..."

„Nebo si možná jen chtěla získat pozornost," dokončil léčitel Holloway. „Co se toho, co _kdokoliv_ z nás ví, týče, mohlo se to stát přesně takhle, takže si nepřeji, abyste to, co jsem vám řekl, šířily po škole."

„Jako hrob," přísahala Lily. Donna přikývla.

_(Večeře)_

Večeře v Bradavicích byly skoro vždycky fantastické. Když zrovna zapadalo slunce, byla celá síň zalitá růžovo-oranžovým světlem, protože začarovaná klenba dokázala v podstatě bezchybně napodobit skutečné nebe. U večeře dne 2. září James většinu času jen pozoroval strop. Snědl své jídlo a pozoroval západ slunce a přál si, aby všichni prostě zklapli, ačkoliv pravděpodobnost, že se něco takového stane, byla takřka nulová. Mezi Carlottiným pokusem o sebevraždu, soubojem ve Vstupní síni a novým profesorem Blackem (jehož popularita už se rozšířila i do ostatních tříd) mělo studentstvo prostě příliš mnoho materiálu k diskuzi.

Přesto by James býval raději naslouchal té nejméně inteligentní, nejnudnější drbně, jak žvaní o tom, jak _snový _je podle ní profesor Black, než aby jeho večeře byla přerušena tak, jak se to pouhých pár minut po tom, co začal jíst, skutečně stalo.

„Pane Pottere," zazněl hlas té čarodějky z ministerstva, Drakeové, která mezitím přistoupila k Jamesovu místu u nebelvírského stolu.

„Ano, slečno Drakeová?" odpověděl, záměrně chladně.

„Pane Pottere, potřebuji, abyste podepsal svou výpověď." Její tón byl podobně chladný, nepochybně důsledkem Jamesova náhlého odchodu toho rána.

„Podepíšu Vám to, až dokončím večeři."

„Až dokončíte večeři už tu nebudu." James pootočil hlavu jen tak daleko, aby na ni viděl.

„Vy už odcházíte?"

Přikývla, a pak samolibě dodala: „A myslela jsem, že by Vás mohlo zajímat, že léčitel Holloway mne už informoval, že nevidí žádné známky toho, že by Carlotta byla napadena – krom stop, které zanechala _Vaše_ kouzla – anebo že by byla prokleta."

„Takže prostě odejdete?" dožadoval se James. „Prostě celou tu věc necháte být a _odejdete_, aniž byste vůbec mluvila s Carlottou nebo..."

„Já jsem už _mluvila_ se slečnou Meloni," přerušila ho Drakeová. „Její vzpomínky na celou tu záležitost jsou poněkud nejasné, ale řekla s určitostí, že _nebyla_ napadena. Ručí za každý svůj pohyb až do okamžiku, kdy jste ji _Vy_ vyrušil ve Vaší společenské místnosti."

„A to Vám řekla, že se chtěla zabít?" zeptal se James.

Drakeová s odpovědí zaváhala. „Tyhle věci se příliš složitě vysvětlují a já nemám povinnost zpovídat se _Vám_, pane Pottere. Tak tedy, Váš podpis." Položila dokument před něj. James jej ignoroval.

„Pokud šlo jen o nějakou pošetilou mladou čarodějku snažící se získat pozornost, nevidím důvod, proč bych musel něco podepisovat. Pokud to chcete mít podepsané, zfalšujte to."

Když slečna Drakeová o minutu později rozzlobeně opustila síň, každý jeden úder jejích gumových podrážek o podlahu křičel pobouřením.

„Taková mrcha," zhodnotil Sirius, který si ke svému nejlepšímu příteli právě přisedl. „Ačkoliv nechápu, proč jsi to prostě nepodepsal, Dvanácteráku."

„Hlavně abych ji vytočil," připustil James. „Hej, už jsem dojedl. Skočím si ven na rychlou... ehm... procházku." Letmo pohlédl na očividně potají naslouchajícího čtvrťáka po své levici.

„Nenápadné," bylo vše, co Sirius řekl.

„Ahoj za chvíli."

James energeticky vyšel ze síně, pohrávajíc si s novým balíčkem cigaret ve své kapse. Dorazil do převážně opuštěné Vstupní síně a překvapivě zjistil, že váhá, zda má vyrazit ven. Naráz se na cigaretu moc necítil. Cítil se na... no... necítil se nic moc.

„Pottere?"

James vzhlédl a sevřel se mu žaludek. Bože, jak to nenáviděl. Okamžitě se rozhodl, že to muselo být tím, že tak rychle zhltnul večeři, ne kvůli té hezké rusovlásce, která stála před ním. Donna, Marlene a Mary, které dorazily do Vstupní síně s Lily, se rychle přesunuly do Velké síně, ale sama prefektka zůstala pozadu.

„Ano?" zeptal se James a zvažoval, jestli holky poznají, když má kluk srdce až v krku.

„Já – no – promiň."

Omlouvala se. Ona se sakra omlouvala. To _on_ k ní nebyl nic než příšerný, a ona se mu _sakra omlouvala_.

„Co... o čem to mluvíš?"

Lily se mu nedívala do očí a on za to byl vděčný. „Já jen... mrzí mě to. Nezačali jsme tenhle rok dobře, a... no, včera večer to nebyla pravda, co jsi řekl, ale já... já si asi dovedu představit, proč sis možná třeba mohl myslet to, co... sis myslel. Špatně myslel."

James zíral. „Tohle je o Carlottě, že?"

„Ehh... ani ne, není."

„Ale je. Máš pocit viny."

„Proč bych měla mít pocit viny?"

Bylo to jako sledovat ze země, jak se ve vzduchu srazí dvě létající košťata. James viděl, co přijde; věděl, co se stane, ale nedokázal to zastavit.

„Všechny holky mluví o Carlottě hnusně, protože na ni žárlí... Říkají, že je coura a kdovíco všechno... Hádám, že je ti to teď nepříjemné, protože jsi takové věci říkala taky, a když se teď nemůžeš omluvit _jí_, ulevuješ si od svého černého svědomí na mě."

Srážka.

„Já jsem _o_ Carlottě Meloni nikdy nic neříkala!" odpověděla Lily, očividně v šoku. James se divil, jak ji to mohlo pokaždé tak zaskočit, když on k ní byl takhle hnusný vždycky. „Já bych _nikdy_... a ty... ty nemůžeš..." Lily si skousla ret (byla nádherná). „Ty jsi takový _pitomec_." (Jako by si to právě uvědomila.) Odsupěla do Velké síně.

James sledoval, jak odchází, a všechna zášť na světě nedokázala vymazat to hloupé svírání v jeho žaludku. Najednou si vzpomněl, proč si potřeboval zakouřit.

Zatímco Lily spěchala pryč od Jamese Pottera a Vstupní síně, její tváře plály rudě. Ironické umístění jejich hádky jí neuniklo. Jak bylo možné, že ji jeho vytrvalá příšernost vždycky znovu překvapila? Lily se zachmuřeně posadila vedle Donny a naproti Marlene.

„Tak..." začala Donna pomalu, „jak to...?"

„Nechci o tom mluvit."

„Skvělé."

Donna protočila panenky. „Zrzko, já nevím, čím to je, že ačkoliv se kolem tebe Potter vždycky chová strašně, tak tě to vždycky..."

„Já vím, Don. Dík."

„To je dobrý, Lily," řekla Mary konejšivě. „Já ti rozumím. James dokáže být někdy vyloženě fantastický."

„O přestupném roce," navrhla Marlene.

„Každý čtrnáctý uherský rok," řekla Donna.

Lily si vzdychla. „Děkuju vám. Fakt, ale nechci o tom mluvit."

Ostatní tři jí potichu vyhověly a obrátily svou pozornost k jídlu. „Hej," začala naráz Marlene, „poslouchejte, jste si _jisté_, že jste po obědě neviděly Adama? Přísahala bych, že má Péči o kouzelné tvory, ale neviděla jsem ho tam, ani od té doby nikde jinde. Nepotkaly jste ho na Starodávných runách?"

„McKinnon nechodí na Starodávné runy," podotkla Donna. „Bože, ty jsi stíhačka."

„Bacha, Don," zamumlala Lily. Marlene zrzku nezaslechla, ale na Donnu udělala obličej.

„Jenom mi to přijde divné, to je všechno. A Adam nikdy nevynechává večeři."

To byla myšlenka převážně visící ve vzdychu, když si k nebelvírskému stolu přímo vedle Lily přisedla Alice Griffithsová.

Kudrnatá Alice s kulatou tváří a milou povahou byla už sice sedmačka, ale taky studentka Nebelvíru a tím pádem Lily docela blízká. Za víc než pět let, co se znaly, ovšem Lily nikdy neviděla Alice tak rozrušenou.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se rusovláska, zatímco do sebe Alice obrátila sklenici studené dýňové šťávy docela jako by to byl alkohol. „Alice, jsi strašně bledá. Co se stalo?"

„Vy jste to neslyšely?" zašeptala sedmačka. „Zrovna mi o tom řekl můj mladší bratr... Jeden z jeho kamarádů to celé viděl a... no, zastavil."

„Zastavil co?" zeptala se Marlene, nakláníc se přes stůl. „Co se stalo?"

„Nějaká čtvrťačka... z Mrzimoru, myslím, se topila v jezeře. Jeden její kamarád ji vytáhl, ale... Chci říct, že jsem nikdy neslyšela, že by se kdy kdo málem utopil v jezeře. Je to strašné, a..."

„To je už _druhý_ člověk, co málem umřel za posledních dvacet čtyři hodin," poznamenala Lily.

„Nemyslíš si, že se ta čtvrťačka pokoušela zabít, Lily?" zeptala se Mary téměř bez dechu. „Jaký může mít čtrnáctiletá holka důvod k sebevraždě?"

„Ne všichni žijeme v pohádkovém světě, Macdonaldová," řekla Donna stroze.

„Dal někdo vědět Brumbálovi?" zjišťovala Marlene.

Alice pokrčila rameny. „Nejsem si jistá. Teď tam všechno řeší McGonagallová..." Přeletěla očima k učitelskému stolu. „Brumbál tu ale pořád je." Starý ředitel skutečně stále seděl na svém místě ve Velké síni.

„Zvláštní, že tu zůstal," prohodila Mary, a v tom okamžiku čarodějky zaznamenaly ve Velké síni jednoho nově příchozího. Frank Longbottom – Primus a shodou okolností i Alicin přítel – spěchal k učitelskému stolu s vážným výrazem na tváři.

„Zajímalo by mě, co..." začala Alice, ale zarazila se, a všech pět děvčat mezitím sledovalo Franka, jak přistoupil k učitelskému stolu a tiše něco sdělil řediteli. Brumbál se na Primuse podíval a následovala stručná konverzace. Potom starý čaroděj vstal ze své židle.

„Promiňte," zavolal hlasitě – dost na to, aby se utišila celá škola. „Děkuji. Prefekti, odveďte prosím studenty svých kolejí okamžitě do společenských místností." Vypukl všeobecný zmatek a Brumbál ještě jednou požádal o ticho. „_Prosím_," pokračoval. „_Prosím_, učiňte tak nanejvýš rychle a obezřetně. Děkuji."

Brumbál opustil místnost bez obvyklých lehkovážných poznámek či podivných rozloučení, a předtím, než mohla celá Velká síň upadnout do chaosu, vstal ze své vlastní židle profesor Křiklan – učitel lektvarů. „Haló, haló, buďte všichni zticha! Takže, slyšeli jste Brumbála. Prefekti, odveďte všechny do společenských místností. Nikdo je neopustí až do odvolání!" Ale ze zmatku na Křiklanově tváři bylo jasné, že toho o situaci neví o nic víc, než kdokoliv jiný.

„Myslíte, že to je kvůli té čtvrťačce?" zeptala se Mary hlasitě ve snaze přebít všechno to hlučné vystrašené brebentění. Lily neměla čas spekulovat; vyhledala Remuse a svolala své kolejní spolužáky, aby je následovali do nebelvírské věže. O moment později se po jejím boku objevil Frank Longbottom.

„Franku!" zavolala Alice a dohonila je. „Franku, co se stalo?"

Primus Frank vypadal, že je mu doopravdy špatně. „No... něco se stalo."

„Co?" zeptali se Lily a Remus naráz.

„Je to o té čtvrťačce?" zeptala se Donna.

Frank znepokojeně zavrtěl hlavou. Zdálo se, že si není jistý, zda smí cokoliv prozradit či ne. Velmi váhavě (a s opatrným pohledem Marleniným směrem) zamumlal, aby to zaslechli jen ti nejbližší: „Adam McKinnon. On... on se zrovna pokusil skočit z Astronomické věže."

To byl tedy nějaký začátek roku.


	4. Křupka a druhý týden

A/N: Po příšerně dlouhé odmlce jsem zpět... a se mnou alespoň další kapitola! Užijte si ji! :)

_Disclaimer: Stále platí, že jsem tu jen v podnájmu... Díky, JKR a Jewels5!_

Kapitola 4 – „Křupka a druhý týden"

aneb

„Won't Get Fooled Again"

_Tři_ pokusy o sebevraždu v průběhu jednoho dne byly pro ministerstvo očividně už příliš na to, aby je přešli jako pouhou souhru náhod. Drakeová byla pryč a povolali někoho jiného – vysokého čaroděje s blond vlasy a chováním, které snad nemohlo být méně podobné tomu, co by se od ministerstva očekávalo, ani kdyby šlo o samotného Siriuse Blacka. Jmenoval se Lathe a když se s Jamesem poprvé setkali, visel druhý jmenovaný právě ve vzduchu – vzhůru nohama a deset stop vysoko.

Začalo to jednou kočkou a jednou tradicí.

Ta kočka byla Paní Norrisová – Filchův protivný mazlíček, a ta tradice – zavedená Poberty – byla docela jednoduchá: poškádlit Paní Norrisovou kdykoliv se objeví.

Tím se James zaměstnával v pondělí ráno mezi hodinou Obrany a hodinou Bylinkářství, a bylo to až _poté_, co pověsil Paní Norrisovou na lustr ve čtvrtém poschodí, kdy mladého kouzelníka napadlo, že mu právě začíná Bylinkářství.

„_Sakra_," zaklel, sebral svou školní brašnu a okamžitě vyrazil ke schodišti.

„Jak to myslíš, 'sakra?'" zeptal se Remus, který tam byl s ním a pokoušel se jej právě dohnat. „Jamesi, co se děje?"

„N-nic."

Remus mrknul na hodinky. „Zatraceně – jdeme pozdě, že?" James nemusel odpovídat. Zaznělo první zvonění. „Zatraceně! _Jdeme _pozdě!" Oba kluci zrychlili tempo a přešli do sprintu.

„Tohle je všechno _tvoje_ vina, Dvanácteráku," oznámil mu Remus, když dorazili do Vstupní síně. „Proč jsi vůbec musel věšet Paní Norrisovou na lustr?"

„Je to tradice, proto," řekl James. Vyřítili se z hradních vrat, školní brašny vlajíc za nimi. „Bože, tady venku je zima. Kdy se to stalo? Ráno bylo teplo!"

„Nemluv se mnou o počasí, Dvanácteráku. Jsem na tebe naštvaný."

„To tě přejde."

„Nepřejde, jestli dostaneme školní trest."

Oba Nebelvírští byli tak zaneprázdněni svou hádkou a úprkem, že když za prvním skleníkem zahýbali ke skleníku číslo dvě, nevšimli si, že hned za zatáčkou někdo stojí. Důsledkem toho James do tohoto někoho střemhlav vrazil, a Remus vrazil střemhlav do Jamese. Všichni tři skončili na zemi.

„Jsi v pořádku, Lupine?" zeptal se James zatímco se zvedal a podal Remusovi ruku. Remus si oprášil uniformu a brblajíc něco jako „Jsem v pohodě" přijal Jamesovu pomoc. Až když oba Nebelvírští zase stáli, všimli si třetí oběti jejich srážky.

Nicolai Mulciber je probodával pohledem. Byl už na nohou a v jedné ruce držel placatku a ve druhé hůlku. Tu James naprosto ignoroval.

„Vážně? Chodíš pít za skleníky? A sám? Jak klišé."

„Teď mě _nechceš _naštvat, Pottere," zavrčel Mulciber, hrozíc hůlkou. „Po tom výstupu, co jsi předvedl... budeš chtít být opatrnější."

James obrátil oči v sloup. „Hele, Mulcibere." Ukázal na sebe a odpočítal: „Jedna." Pak ukázal na Remuse: „Dvě. My jsme tu dva, a ty jsi tu jeden, a i kdyby tady Lupina byla jenom půlka, _pořád_ bych v souboji vsadil své peníze na něj. Takže možná budeš chtít být opatrnější _ty_, Cihlo."

Mulciber vypadal zmateně. „Cihlo?"

„Hmm, rozhodl jsem se, že ti tak budu říkat na základě všech těch vlastností, co máš s cihlou společné. Když se nad tím zamyslíš, ani jeden se neumíte vyjadřovat, nic necítíte, a oba jste asociováni se skutečností, že jste dost těžcí."

„_Dvanácteráku_," povzdychl si Remus, ale už bylo pozdě.

Mulciber zvedl hůlku a James vytáhl tu svou.

„Pordiporsus!" vykřikl Mulciber ve stejný okamžik, kdy James zavolal: „Levicorpus!"

Nebelvírský chlapec odletěl nazad a narazil celým tělem tvrdě do stromu, zatímco jeho zmijozelského protivníka kouzlo vytáhlo do vzduchu, kde zůstal viset jako by ho tam uvázali za kotník. James se vzpamatoval první a všiml si, že Mulciber upustil svou hůlku. Zazubil se.

„_Dvanácteráku_," řekl Remus a dokázal tím jediným slovem vyjádřit celou škálu dalších myšlenek. Jako by Jamesovi připomenul, že mu to nestojí za potíže, do kterých by se dostal, nebo že už teď jdou pozdě na Bylinkářství, anebo že je prefekt, takže má _povinnost_ tenhle souboj zastavit. James přikývl. Mávnul hůlkou a Mulciber začal klesat. Předtím, než dopadl na zem, mávl James ještě jednou a Zmijozelan se zastavil asi metr nad zemí. James mávl naposled a Mulciber spadl na zem.

Zatímco se pokoušel vzchopit, zvedl James svou brašnu, kterou předtím upustil, a spolu s Remusem se znovu vydal směrem ke druhému skleníku.

„Hej, Pottere!" zavolal na něj Mulciber.

„Prosím tě, Jamesi," žádal ho Remus unaveně.

„V pohodě, Náměsíčníku, já se neotočím..."

Jak se nakonec ukázalo, neměl na výběr. „Hej, _Pottere_," zopakoval Mulciber – tentokrát o hodně blíž – a James ucítil na svém rameni ruku. Ta ho silou obrátila a dřív, než měl James vůbec jasnou představu o tom, co se děje, ucítil ve tváři ostrou, bodavou bolest. Mulciber ho praštil a James se zapotácel.

„Jaké to je?" zavrčel Mulciber. Zamračený James se vrávoravě snažil získat zpět rovnováhu. Zatímco zvažoval své možnosti, díval se na Mulcibera, jak samolibě oslavuje své domnělé vítězství. Určitě existovala nějaká správná cesta, kterou by se mohl – a v každém případě i měl – právě teď vydat. Měl by odejít... otočit se a jít na Bylinkářství a prostě to _nechat plavat_. To byla ta příčetná, rozumná, zralá varianta, hodná vykonavatele sedmdesáti čtyř školních trestů.

James vyskočil, nabral Mulcibera v pase a shodil ho na zem.

Zmijozelský chlapec měl Jamese evidentně spíš za fandu správných cest. Přesto však provedl rychlý protiútok mířený na Jamesův obličej, ale tahle rána postrádala sílu i přesnost té první a James se rychle vzpamatoval. Vyrazil Mulciberovi hůlku, kterou se na něj snažil namířit, z ruky a vytasil tu svou, usilujíc celou dobu o udržení převahy v pranici. Remus nejistě postával vedle nich – vytáhl sice vlastní hůlku, ale zdráhal se svého kamaráda napadnout. Přesto, když James zničehonic ucítil, jak mu tělo vypovědělo službu a obrátilo se vzhůru nohama, houpajíc se ve vzduchu za kotník stejně jako před pár okamžiky to Mulciberovo, byl si jistý, že Remus nějaké kouzlo použil. Mulciber visel nedaleko, ale nebyl to Remus, kdo na ně oba mířil hůlkou, ale Donna Shackleboltová.

„Fakt, vy dva," řekla s příkrým výrazem ve tváři, „jako bychom to ještě neviděli."

„Proč nejsi na Bylinkářství, Shacky?"

„Protože ho nemám," odsekla Donna. „Proč nejsi na Bylinkářství_ ty_?"

„Protože jsem měl plné ruce práce s Mulciberem," řekl James. „Teď mě pusť dolů."

„Pusť nás _oba _dolů," křikl Mulciber.

„Ne, dokud neodpřísáhnete, že se přestanete rvát," řekla jim čarodějka tvrdohlavě. „Jenom ztrácíš Nebelvíru další body!"

„Donno!" kňoural James. „Nebuď taková vlezdoprdelka!"

„Já _nejsem_ žádná..."

„Co se tady děje?" Zničehonic se u nich objevil plavovlasý čaroděj ve věku kolem třicítky a James nechápal, jak to, že ho neviděl přicházet.

Donna sebou cukla. „Ehm, to jen... no, víte..."

Starší čaroděj se na ni tázavě zadíval a mladá čarodějka okamžitě nechala své znepřátelené spolužáky spadnout na zem.

_Bum._

Oba zasténali. „Dík," řekl James. Vyškobrtal se na nohy a dostal příležitost prohlédnout si nově příchozího důkladněji. K límci jeho hnědého hábitu byl připnutý bystrozorský odznak, takže famfrpálový kapitán uhodl jeho totožnost okamžitě. „Tohle je přesně to, proč jsem tuhle fušku _nechtěl_," vzdychl si nověpříchozí čaroděj. „Tak fajn... ehm – nejsem váš učitel, takže vás nepotrestám nebo tak, ale... prostě... přestaňte. Ty... děvče..." (k Donně,) „nezaklínej lidi. Tím si pozornost kluků nezískáš."

„Ale – ale já jsem je nezaklela," odpověděla Donna okamžitě. „Prali se, tak jsem se je pokusila dostat od sebe."

„Tím, že jsi je zaklela," uzavřel ten druhý suše.

„Byl to jen 'Levicorpus,'" odsekla Donna. „Snažila jsem se _pomoct_."

„No, tak to příště nedělej," vzdychl. „A nedělej... víš co, to je jedno. Nevím, proč v téhle diskuzi vůbec pokračuju. Půjdete teď prostě všichni na hodinu?"

„Já jsem nikoho _ne_..." začala Donna nanovo, ale James jí skočil do řeči.

„Shacky, budeš zticha? Nikdo tu nemá _potíže_."

„Děkuju. Přesně!" řekl starší čaroděj. „Prostě... běžte na hodinu." Chystali se ho poslechnout. „Počkejte, ještě v rychlosti..." Všichni se zastavili. „Ví někdo z vás, kde najdu Jamese Pottera?"

Donnin výraz byl plný pobouření, ale neřekla nic. James a Remus si vyměnili pohled, a Mulciber bez prodlení ukázal na dotyčného Nebelvířana. „Ten to je."

„Gramaticky správně by bylo: _'On_ to je,'" informoval ho James. Obrátil se k druhému kouzelníkovi. „Mám potíže?"

„Ne."

„Uliju se z příští hodiny?"

„Nejspíš."

„Hm. Tak jo. Co potřebujete?"

„Vy... vy ostatní můžete jít," řekl kouzelník, a oni poslechli. Když zůstali sami, čaroděj pokračoval: „Jmenuju se Lathe. Pracuju pro ministerstvo a potřebuju ti položit pár otázek."

„Vy už ale máte moje vzpomínky z té noci," řekl James podezíravě. „Dal jsem je McGonagallové k prohlédnutí v myslánce."

„Ano," řekl Lathe. „A podíval jsem se na ně. Ale neznám dobře ani tebe, ani slečnu Meloni, ani žádného z těch studentů, kterých se to týká."

James na něj zíral. „Jste chytřejší než ta čarodějnice Drakeová."

Lathe přikývl. „Tvoje školní brašna je pravděpodobně chytřejší než ta čarodějnice Drakeová."

_(Ten první problém)_

„Já nevím," povzdychla si Marlene Priceová. „Přijde mi, že bys měl zůstat ještě den navíc."

„Marlene," začal Adam, „po šestnácté ti říkám: nenajdeš na mně ani škrábnutí, a jsem na ošetřovně už šest dní. Myslím, že bude v pořádku, když teď půjdu."

Jeho kamarádka, usazená onoho úterního odpoledne v rožku jeho nemocniční postele, se nezdála být s tou odpovědí spokojená. „Ale léčitel Holloway ani neví, co se ti stalo..."

„Už jsem ti to _říkal_ ale _ví_." Adam se pokoušel znít vyčerpaně, ale ve skutečnosti mu fakt, že Marlene od té doby, co léčitel Holloway poprvé povolil pacientům návštěvy, běhala na ošetřovnu ve dvouhodinových intervalech, vadil jen velmi, velmi málo. „Říkal, že důvod, proč jsme se s Carlottou a s tím klukem z Mrzimoru pokusili... udělat něco drastického, byl docela určitě výsledkem..."

„Náhodného vystavení předmětům prokletým černou magií," dokončila Marlene za něj. „Už jsi mi to řekl stokrát."

„_Zeptala ses_ stokrát."

„Neměň téma."

„To bylo přesně k tématu."

Marlene se na něj jen podívala a on zůstal zticha. „Co chci říct," pokračovala blondýnka, „je, že dokud někdo nepřijde na to, přesně _který _'předmět prokletý černou magií' to byl, co vás údajně všechny posedl neodolatelnou touhou podřezat si žíly, skočit do jezera a seskočit z Astronomické věže – _různými_ metodami sebevraždy, což je skutečnost, kterou alespoň já shledávám podivnou – neměli by vám dovolovat toulat se po chodbách."

„Léčitel Holloway tvrdí, že ať už jsme měli v systému cokoliv, je to pryč," řekl Adam, a když se Marlene stále tvářila nespokojeně, dodal: „Slibuju, že se budu Astronomické věži vyhýbat, pokud ti to pomůže. A to s těmi různými metodami, to je zajímavá připomínka. _Je _to divné."

„Všimla si toho Lily," připustila Marlene. „Ale já jsem byla dost chytrá na to, abych s ní souhlasila." Zkontrolovala pohledem čas na hodinách na zdi. „Za pár minut mám Přeměňování..." (očividně zklamaná). „Uvidíme se později, jo?"

„Budu tu až do šesti večer," ujistil ji Adam.

„Tak jo. Stavím se během večeře." Marlene zaváhala. „Ne, zapomeň na to. Musím se u večeře sejít s Milesem. Přísahal, že jsem s ním nejedla už věčnost. Legrační, že jakmile se začnu třeba jen maličko zajímat o něco jiného... ve smyslu, že mám jiné věci na práci, je do mě naráz znovu celý zamilovaný." Adama to nijak zvlášť nepobavilo, ale pokusil se o vlažný úsměv. „Takže se uvidíme večer ve společenské, dobře?"

„Pokud mezitím neskočím z Astrologické věže."

„To není vtipné, McKinnone. Ahoj." Zamával jí nazpátek. „Ahoj, Carlotto!" dodala Marlene, mávajíc hezké burnetě, která taky ještě ležela na ošetřovně. „Přinesu ti ten úkol do Přeměňování," dodala Marlene k Adamovi. Zachmuřil se.

„Abych pravdu řekl, radši bych skočil z té Astronomické věže."

„_Pořád_ to není vtipné."

„Zatím ahoj."

„_Čau_." A ačkoliv by to popřela, odcházela Marlene z ošetřovny s malým úsměvem na rtech.

_(Přátelé, bývalí přátelé, a James)_

Když Donna ve středu odpoledne oznámila, že odchází na Věštění z čísel, nemohla Lily tvrdit, že by z toho byla strašlivě smutná. Neplakala ani, když jí Luke o pár minut později vtiskl do zrzavých vlasů polibek a řekl, že by měl vyrazit na hodinu Starodávných run pro studenty na úrovni O.V.C.E. Když konečně osaměla u svého stolu v knihovně, otevřela si Lily svůj oblíbený román od Jane Austenové a připravila se na celou dvouhodinovku samoty. Samozřejmě milovala své přátele, a Lukea měla taky hodně ráda, ale samota... samota byla skvělá.

Lily se začetla do Knightleyho příjezdu na Hartfield natolik, že dokonce dokázala nedbat jemného cukání ve svém podvědomí, které jí připomínalo, že dřív trávila své volné hodiny se Severusem.

Samota byla skvělá.

„Lily, potřebuju pomoct."

Přátelé však byli, bohužel, důležitější.

„Alice, co se děje?"

Rusovláska odložila svou knihu, zatímco se do židle naproti ní sesunula Alice Griffithsová s výrazem naprosté beznaděje ve své milé tváři.

„Frank."

„Frank?"

„Můj přítel."

„Já vím, kdo je Frank, zlato."

„No, potřebuju pomoct."

„Kruh, zlato. Mluvíme v kruhu."

Alice si uspořádala myšlenky a rozmluvila se znova. „S Frankem něco není v pořádku. V poslední době se chová tak divně, že ho málem nepoznávám."

Lily svou kamarádku povzbudivě poplácala po ruce. „Ali, jsem si jistá, že to jsou jenom všechny ty podivné věci, co se teď dějí... Vyšetřovatelé z ministerstva, to co se stalo Adamovi a Carlottě... Pak ten přidaný stres, protože je Primus..."

„Začalo to už předtím," odporovala jí Alice. „Něco na něm je jednoznačně mimo už od té doby, co se vrátil v srpnu z dovolené. Je náladový a nespolečenský... Chvíli na mě hrozně lpí a trvá na tom, že spolu budeme něco dělat, pak jakmile jsme spolu, začíná se bezdůvodně hádat. Polovinu času taky mizí do své ložnice nebo po procházkách, a naprosto šílí kvůli tomu, co se stalo Carlottě a Adamovi."

Po krátkém zamyšlení si Lily vzdychla: „No, Ali, nevím, jak ti to mám říct, ale myslím, že Frank bude asi těhotný."

Sedmačka se pokoušela nesmát. „Tohle je vážné, Lily."

„Tak dobře, vážně. Jak se má jeho rodina?"

„To mě napadlo," odpověděla Alice. „Ale jeho bratr říkal, že je v tomhle ohledu všechno v pořádku. Frank si prázdniny na pobřeží nádherně užil, a nikdo si ničeho nevšiml, ale od té doby je pokaždé, když jsme spolu, naprosto nevypočitatelný."

„Takže vy dva jste se doopravdy vůbec nepohádali? Myslím nějak vážně, že by to mohlo celou tuhle věc začít?" Alice zavrtěla svou kudrnatou hlavou. „Jsi si jistá? Tak... tak to se pak musíš podívat na příznaky."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„No, když je někdo nemocný, podíváš se na jeho příznaky, abys zjistila, co je špatně. Takže se podívej na jeho chování a uvidíš, na jaký problém takové chování poukazuje. Je náladový, říkáš, a hádá se."

„Hmm, ano, prostě se hašteří kvůli hloupostem."

„Střídavě na tobě visí a pak je nespolečenský?"

„Tráví teď víc času 'na procházkách' než za celé čtyři roky našeho vztahu dohromady."

Lily přikývla. „A určitě není těhotný?"

„_Lily_."

„Tak jo, dobře, nech mě chvilku přemýšlet." Zamyslela se. A potom ji napadlo, kam všechny ty ukazatele směřují.

Do háje.

Ale, ne, tohle byl Frank. Frank Longbottom. Nešlo o nějakého zmetka tohle byl _Frank_.

„Tak co myslíš, Lily?" zaprosila ji Alice po nějaké době. Za celou dobu, co se znaly, ještě Lily sebejistou, praktickou Alici v takhle zoufalém stavu neviděla. Rusovláska rychle zauvažovala – některé situace si vyžadovaly upřímnost, jiné laskavost. Pohled v Aliciných hnědých očích jí říkal, že tohle byl ten druhý případ.

„Já nevím, Ali. Mohlo... mohlo by to být cokoliv. Chci říct, Frank... on tě miluje, a..."

„Už mi to neříká."

Lily zamrkala. „Cože?"

„Už neříká 'Miluji tě.' Už to neřekl týdny." Sedmačka to řekla úplně potichu a nedívala se přitom Lily do očí.

Do hajzlu.

„Alice, Frank tě _určitě _miluje. Já to vím, rozumíš? Vy dva jste asi třicet procent mého důvodu, proč vůbec věřím na lásku. Jane Austenová je těch zbylých sedmdesát." Alice se pousmála. „Ať už si zrovna prochází čímkoliv, ty za to _nemůžeš _vinit sebe."

„Ale já nevím, co mám dělat!"

„Prostě si s ním promluv."

„Zkoušela jsem to... neposlouchá mě."

„Tak buď trpělivá," trvala na svém Lily. „Poslouchej, už jste spolu hodně dlouho... Čtyři roky jsou dlouhý vztah pro kohokoliv, nejen pro mladé. A teď, když se všechno tak pomíchalo, ve škole i ve světě, Frank má nejspíš jen potíže... se přizpůsobit. Nakonec, je to váš _poslední_ rok tady."

Alice smutně přikývla.

„Jestli to pomůže," pokračovala šesťačka, „McGonagallová mi říkala, že dala Frankovi za úkol dohlídnout v pátek na můj školní trest, když je Primus. Promluvím si tam s ním, jo?"

„Mohla bys?"

„Absolutně."

„Ale neříkej mu, že jsem ti něco řekla."

„Samozřejmě, že ne."

„Ani na to nemysli. A kdyby to uhodl, tak lži."

„K čemu jsou přátelé, než aby si navzájem kryli záda?"

„Miluju tě."

„Já vím."

Alice vstala a krátce Lily objala a pak – s posledním vděčným úsměvem – opustila knihovnu. Lily se zamračila na román ve svých rukou. Byl to _Frank_. Frank by _nemohl_...

Vytlačila ze své mysli už tu myšlenku. Knihovna byla téměř opuštěná (bylo vidět jen obtloustlou knihovnici, paní Sevoyovou) a Lily si tu vzácnou samotu chtěla užít, než ji naruší někdo jiný.

„Lily, musíme si promluvit."

Přátelé byli důležitější než samota, ale bývalí přátelé ne.

Lily poznala svého nového společníka, aniž by vzhlédla. Zůstala zticha dech se jí zasekl někde v krku.

„Lily, prosím." Naklonil se nad její stůl. „Já vím, že tu knížku nečteš... Musíme si promluvit, ty _víš_..."

„Seve, přestaň." Lily znovu zavřela svou knihu. „Severusi, _přestaň s tím_, myslím to vážně, rozumíš?" Paní Sevoyová na ně letmo pohlédla a Lily vyslala jejím směrem omluvný pohled. Severus si ničeho nevšímal.

„Lily, _prosím_," zašeptal. „Celý týden se mi vyhýbáš a..."

„Vyhýbám se ti," odsekla Lily, „protože když jsme spolu naposledy mluvili, skončili lidi na ošetřovně. To by ti mělo naznačit, jak dobře si v tomhle okamžiku rozumíme, ne?"

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi to vzala na sebe," zamumlal Severus, a Lily protočila panenky.

„Nevšimla jsem si, že bys ty na někoho ukazoval."

„Já – byl jsem zmatený... Nemohl jsem si vzpomenout, kdo z vás to udělal. Bylo to... matoucí. Ale byl to Potter – ty jsi to vzala na sebe místo Pottera, nebo ne?"

„Unáhlené závěry by nám šly, jak vidím," byla jediná Lilyina reakce.

„Je dost velký idiot na to, aby tě to nechal udělat," řekl jí Severus. „Lily, přece si nemůžeš myslet, že..."

„Přejdi k věci, Seve. Snažím se číst." Nenáviděla se... Nenáviděla Seva a jeho zatracenou upřímnost... Nenáviděla knihovnu prostě proto, že v téhle hloupé scéně figurovala jako pozadí.

„Já – Lily, chci se zase přátelit. Chci, abychom byli zas kamarádi. Chci..."

„Ne."

„Lily..."

„Ne."

„Ale..."

„Severusi, já vím, že jsi mě vždycky dokázal přesvědčit... abych ti cokoliv odpustila, abych cokoliv přehlédla, ale _ne_. Už ne."

Její zmijozelský spolužák zůstal chvíli tiše sedět. Lily předstírala, že si čte. „Prosím tě, Lily..."

„Běž pryč, Seve." (Tiše... Nebyla si jistá, že je to to, co doopravdy chce.)

Vyhověl jí. Lily zavřela oči a počkala, dokud necítila, že je zase sama. Když se znovu rozhlédla po knihovně, nepřišly jí už kousky Emmy Woodhousové dostatečně rozptýleníhodné. Lily knihu zavřela, opřela se o ni lokty a položila si bradu do dlaní.

Severus.

Bylo jí, jako by jí někdo v břiše zasukoval všechny vnitřnosti – a zasukoval je uzly tak komplikovanými, že kdyby je měla místo v žaludku na šněrování od bot, musela by si nejspíš sehnat jedny pořádně ostré nůžky a pár nových tkaniček.

„Nový žaludek se koupit nedá," poznamenala Lily, nevědomky nahlas.

„Svatá pravda."

Rusovláska na své židli nadskočila snad deset centimetrů vysoko. Horečně se rozhlédla kolem. James Potter se opíral o nedalekou polici s knihami s pokřiveným úšklebkem na své ("pitomé," pomyslela si Lily) tváři.

„Ty jsi poslouchal?" dožadovala se podtónem, aby je paní Sevoyová neokřikla.

„Ty jsi mluvila sama se sebou?" kontroval James. Kráčel k jejímu stolu s rukama v kapsách a vůbec se nesnažil mluvit potichu.

Lily se zamračila. „Nemáš někde nějaká štěňata, co potřebuješ utopit, nebo tak něco?"

„Zastáváš se násilí na zvířatech?" odsekl ten druhý. Samota byla o tolik, tolik důležitější než nepřátelé.

„Copak jsem kdy podporovala tvoje volnočasové aktivity?" řekla Lily. „A prosím, nes..." James si zabral druhou židli u jejího stolu: „...nesedej si," dokončila zrzka s povzdechem. „Prosím tě, Pottere, copak nemáš nic lepšího na práci?"

„Ani ne. Všechny úkoly už mám hotové. Takže ty a Srabus jste zase kamarádi, jak vidím."

„Vidíš?" řekla jen. Docela si užívala skutečnost, že ho tahle možnost očividně rozčilovala.

„No a nejste?" Snažil se působit apaticky, ale nedařilo se mu to tak dobře jako jindy. Lily znovu otevřela svou knížku.

„Ale ty už ses přece rozhodl, že jsme, a _ty_ se nikdy nemýlíš, Jamesi."

„Tak či tak, je mi to jedno."

„Evidentně."

„Prostě jsem se nudil, a _ty_ si nedokážeš pomoct a rozhlašuješ svůj soukromý život na celou knihovnu, to je všechno."

„No, mě by nikdy nenapadlo, že v té knihovně budeš, abys to slyšel. Řekni, kdy ses naučil číst?"

„To bylo trochu podlé," odpověděl jí James nezúčastněně.

Lily zamrkala. Opravdu? „Promiň," omluvila se rychle. Její společník na ni upřel zvláštní pohled, který si nedokázala vyložit. Po nějaké době se jeho ústa navrátila ke svému arogantnímu úšklebku a on pozdvihl obočí.

„Uklidni se, Křupko. Stejně je mi to ukradené."

„Jo, jasně, že je. Proč by se _skvělý_ James Potter zaobíral tím, že... Jak jsi mi to řekl?"

Jeho úšklebek se rozrostl do plného úsměvu a James se zvedl od stolu. Aniž by odpověděl na její otázku, prostě jí zamával a řekl: „Zatím ahoj, Křupko." Odkráčel s vítězstvím v každém kroku.

Křupko.

Křupko?

...

_Cože?_

_(Vlasy Kevina Sherbatskyho)_

„Nudím se," oznámil James ve čtvrtek u večeře.

Všichni tři Pobertové, kteří mu u onoho jídla dělali společnost, vyslali k famfrpálovému kapitánovi a svému neoficiálnímu vůdci zmatené pohledy. „Jak se můžeš nudit?" zeptal se Peter nevěřícně. „Ještě nejsme ve škole ani dva týdny a už jsme tu měli masivní bitku, tři pokusy o sebevraždu, dva vyšetřovatele z ministerstva, roj dalších bystrozorů vyslýchajících všechno, co se hýbe, a – ve tvém případě – aspoň dvě zásadní hádky s Lily Evansovou a dva souboje s Nicolaiem Mulciberem."

„Většina z toho se stala minulý týden," odpověděl James. „Ta část s Mulciberem před pár dny vlastně ani nebyla nebezpečná, a na těch několika suchopárných lidech z ministerstva taky nevidím nic obzvlášť úchvatného. Co se stalo _dneska_? Nic. Kevin Sherbatsky si nechal trochu přistřihnout vlasy, možná, ale to je fakt tak asi všechno."

Sirius odložil vidličku. „Ty sis toho taky všiml? Merlinovi díky, já už jsem si myslel, že jsem se úplně zbláznil, když si všímám takových věcí."

„_Tak _rychle bych tu úplně zblázněnou teorii nezatracoval," přisadil si Remus.

„Něco se musí stát," pokračoval James. „Něco pozitivního. Celá tahle... deprimující situace... nevalné známky z Lektvarů, lidi, co se zkouší sami sebe oddělat, masivní bitky ve Vstupní síni – je to... deprimující."

„Znamená to, že konečně necháš té své rutiny a la Bob Dylan v trablích?" zeptal se Remus s nadějí v hlase. Peter už se téměř zeptal, na co tím naráží, ale pak si to rozmyslel a zůstal zticha.

„Jestli se mě snažíš urazit, asi bys mě neměl přirovnávat k naprostému drsňákovi, Náměsíčníku," řekl Dvanácterák nevzrušeně. „A ne. Něco jiného..." James žvýkal své brambory a rozhlížel se po Velké síni, hledajíc inspiraci. Našel ji u mrzimorského stolu. „Víte, co nesnáším?" zeptal se.

„Rétorické otázky?" zkusil Sirius.

„Vlasy Kevina Sherbatskyho," řekl James. Ostatní Pobertové byli zticha, nejistí, kam tím směřuje. Jako první se chytil Tichošlápek. Zazubil se na svého nejlepšího kamaráda.

„Dvanácteráku, kámo, už jsem neměl školní trest... celou věčnost, řekl bych."

„Školní trest, pane Blacku, tento pátek," kárala profesorka McGonagallová mladého čaroděje stojícího v jejím kabinetě a vágně předstírajícího lítost. „A nepochybně rád uslyšíte, že se nám podařilo navrátit panu Sherbatskymu téměř všechny vlasy."

„Vypadají teď o něco líp?"

„_Blacku_."

„Promiňte, profesorko," povzdychl si Sirius. „Jen jsem se snažil pomoct. Nikdo by netratil na tom, kdyby tomu blbečkovi zmizely všechny vla... chtěl jsem říct, kdyby ten hodný, roztomilý chlapec dostal druhou šanci na... vlasy. Jeho první pokus očividně selhal."

„Myslela jsem, že jste říkal, že to byla nehoda."

„Byla. Šťastná nehoda. Osud si s námi někdy legračně zahrává, profesorko."

„Školní trest v pátek, Blacku."

„Přesně tak, profesorko. Mimochodem, dnes večer vypadáte báječně."

„Ven z mého kabinetu, Blacku."

„Když na tom trváte."

James na něj čekal přede dveřmi. Sirius se zazubil. „Školní trest, zítra," oznámil mu dřív, než se vůbec stihl zeptat.

„A stálo to za to?" zeptal se famfrpálový kapitán, zatímco se společně vydali zpátky k nebelvírské věži.

„Ó ano, na sto deset procet," ujistil ho Sirius. „Nechce se mi věřit, že mu trvalo deset minut, než si uvědomil, že všechny ty příšerné vlasy na jeho podivně tvarované hlavě jsou pryč."

James se zasmál. „Proč jsme nic takového nepodnikli tak dlouho?"

„Protože jsme měli letní prázdniny a vlasy Kevina Sherbatskyho nebyly poblíž," řekl Sirius. „Ach, a protože _ty_ jsi měl mizernou náladu."

„Měl jsem dobrý důvod."

Sirius se na něj podíval. „Který – že jsi zachránil Carlottu Meloni, že je Lily Evansová – no, Lily Evansová, nebo tvůj starý pán?"

James zamrzl na místě, zatímco Sirius pokračoval dál. „Ty jsi to _věděl_? O Tátovi..."

„Dvanácteráku, jemnocit se ve vaší rodině _nedědí_, a já jsem u vás bydlel dva měsíce. Samozřejmě, že jsem to věděl." James ho dohonil a Sirius se jal vysvětlovat: „Chci říct, copak jsi opravdu čekal, že budu věřit té pohádce, co tvoje Máma jen tak tak zvládla vypotit u snídaně o tom, jak musel na služební cestu – která příhodně měla trvat až do doby, kdy my už budeme ve škole? _Navíc_, ještě tam byla ta skutečnost, že jediné fotky s ním, které ve vašem domě nakonec zůstaly, byly ty, kde jsi byl taky."

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, že to víš?" dožadoval se James.

„Proč ses mi nesvěřil?"

„Protože nejsem holka. A ptal jsem se první. Proč jsi mi neřekl, že jsi to věděl?"

„Protože ty jsi... ty," řekl Sirius. „A tak jako tak nesnáším seriózní diskuse. Jestli z toho teď uděláš slovní hříčku, tak tě v noci ve spánku zavraždím."

„Beru na vědomí. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi to věděl a nechal jsi mě dál ti za něj lhát."

„Vlastně to bylo docela zábavné."

„Šmejde." James změnil taktiku. „Každopádně jsi byl úplně mimo."

„V čem?"

„V tom proč jsem měl špatnou náladu."

„Nebyla to Carlotta, Evansová, ani tvůj starý pán?"

„Ne-e."

„Tak co?"

„Skutečnost, že jsi se k nám přistěhoval."

„Šmejde." Dorazili k nebelvírské společenské místnosti. „Víš ty co," pokračoval Sirius předtím, než zadali heslo, aby mohli vejít „Cítím se tak nějak... ošizený."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Dostal jsem jen jeden školní trest a pořád jich potřebuju ještě aspoň deset, abych byl vůbec ohrožený pravidlem sedmdesát pět. Jak se to vůbec mohlo stát?"

„Už jsem nad tím uvažoval," odpověděl James, „a myslím, že jsem na to přišel. Pamatuješ si ten... menší incident před pár lety... ten dort, ti domácí skřítci, drahocenný kaktus profesora Stottlemeyera..."

Sirius se nostalgicky usmál „To byl hezký den."

„No, spadlo to na mě a dostal jsem dva měsíce víkendových školních trestů. To je celkem šestnáct."

„To by dávalo smysl," souhlasil ten druhý. „Ale pořád si připadám ošizený."

James povytáhl obočí. „Chceš se vrátit k McGonagallové a říct si o další školní trest?"

„Ne, ale... no... doslechl jsem se, že více méně vrátili Kevinu Sherbatskymu vlasy."

Dvanácterák pochopil a začal se křenit. „Opravdu? Bože, to je ale taková škoda, po tom, co nám dalo takovou práci mu je zmizet."

„Přesně moje myšlenky, Dvanácteráku."

„Hádám, že je teď v přízemí a dojídá tu večeři, kterou předtím přerušil, Tichošlápku."

„To bych si taky myslel, Dvanácteráku."

James se uklonil. „Jdeme, Tichošlápku?"

„Bude mi potěšením, Dvanácteráku."

_(Zbytek dne)_

„Nechal zmizet vlasy Kevina Sherbatskyho _dvakrát_?" zopakovala Lily a napůl se přitom smála. Rychle se začala kontrolovat. „To je hrozné. Fakt hrozné. Vtipné, jo, ale hrozné."

Frank Longbottom souhlasně přikývl. „Každopádně, to je to, za co má Sirius Black školní trest, věř tomu nebo ne. Ale zdá se, že má zpoždění."

Měl pravdu. Bylo tři čtvrtě na osm a Sirius už měl čtvrt hodiny sloužit svůj školní trest v Pamětní síni. Lily samozřejmě dorazila včas (vlastně o dvě minuty dřív) a Frank už čekal s hadrem v ruce, protože měla za úkol leštit plakety a poháry bez použití kouzel. „Samozřejmě musím dodat," dodal Frank, „že nejsem z nejbystřejších, takže jsem si jistý, že kdybys očarovala hadr nebo čtyři, aby začaly leštit na druhé straně místnosti, nevšiml bych si toho."

O patnáct minut později se dělo výrazně víc povídání než leštění. Když uzavřeli téma Siriusova školního trestu, Lily se odvrátila a tvářila se, že leští famfrpálový pohár z roku 1952. „Poslechni, Franku," začala pomalu, „chtěla jsem se tě na něco zeptat..."

„Do toho," odpověděl Primus z lavičky nedaleko prefektských plaket, kde seděl a svačil jablko.

„No, týká se to Alice..." Nic neříkal, tak pokračovala: „Ona... něco s ní poslední dobou není v pořádku. Všiml sis toho, že?"

„Já – no... popravdě, nemůžu říct, že bych si všiml."

„No, já jen, že... je teď tak bledá a zdá se pořád tak vyčerpaná, víš? Každopádně se mnou před pár dny mluvila a zmínila, že se vy dva hašteříváte... Bože, doufám, že nejsem vlezlá, jenom se chci ujistit, že je s vámi všechno v pořádku." Pohlédla přes rameno na Primuse, ale on se jejím očím vyhnul a raději se soustředil na jablko ve své ruce.

„Všichni se někdy haštěří," odpověděl, odtažitě a až po několika sekundách. „A Alice a já už jsme spolu dlouho. Tak to prostě chodí."

Lily cítila, jak jí spadl kámen ze srdce a vůbec poprvé si uvědomila, že jí tam nějaký ležel. „Víš co, přesně tohle jsem řekla Alice taky. Chci říct, nemá se proč strachovat... Vy dva jste vždycky byli taková jistota a... Chci říct, bože, vždyť vy jste můj důkaz, že vztahy fungují. Jak bych se hádala s Donnou, kdybyste se vy dva rozešli?" Usmívala se, dokud si nevšimla, že Frank se nesměje.

„Jen... jenom proto, že má nějaký pár historii, to ještě neznamená, že spolu zůstanou navěky."

Lilyino srdce pokleslo. Chtěla na něj zakřičet, že on a Alice spolu _musí_ zůstat navěky... Že to je osud a poslání a prozřetelnost a všechny ty ostatní hezké, ač jednoznačně vágní pojmy. Místo toho si prefektka skousla jazyk a ret.

„Alice a já," pokračoval Frank, „jsme spolu byli dlouho šťastní, ale tohle je náš poslední rok v Bradavicích a... no, nejspíš se stanu bystrozorem, a Alice..."

„Ale já jsem si myslela, že Alice chce taky k bystrozorům," přerušila ho Lily. „Byla o prázdninách na té stáži a vím, že se jí tam doopravdy líbilo."

Frank zaváhal. „No... nic... nic není jisté," odpověděl nakonec neurčitě. „Tolik se toho děje... Tolik se toho mění... Nic už není opravdu jisté. Nebo ne? Prostě se..."

„Tak jsem tady," oznámil svou přítomnost Sirius Black, který právě vstoupil do Pamětní síně. „Rádo se stalo."

„Jdeš..." Frank si nervózně odkašlal, „Jdeš pozdě, Siriusi."

„Řekneš to profesorce McGonagallové?" chtěl vědět Poberta.

„Ne."

„Franku, kámo, ty jsi ten nejlepší Primus, jaký kdy byl a bude." Sirius popadl hadr. „A jak se máš ty, Lily?"

Prefektka, na moment zaskočená, se snažila přijít na něco, o čem by se mohla s nově příchozím bavit. „Mám se fajn. Hele, Blacku, můžeš mi prozradit, co proboha znamená ta Potterova nová přezdívka? Proč mi pořád říká 'Křupko?'"

Sirius se zakřenil. „Nemám tucha, drahá," odpověděl Sirius. „Pánbůh ví, co se odehrává v Jamesově id. Samozřejmě jsem ale radostí bez sebe, že mu můžu vyřídit, že tě to zajímá. Je poslední dobou krapet nevrlý, protože jsi stále tak tvrdohlavě nonšalantní k jeho záměrům."

„Neříkej mu to," prosila ho Lily. „Bude strašně samolibý. Neřekneš mu to, že ne?"

„Rozmyslím si to." Jeho pohledná tvář nabrala šibalský výraz a v místnosti zavládlo ticho. „Takže... o čem jste se bavili, než jsem přišel?" zeptal se Poberta docela nevinně. Lily se podívala na Franka.

„No... Doslechla jsem se, že jsi nechal zmizet vlasy Kevina Sherbatskyho," podařilo se jí vypotit.

Sirius vážně přikývl. „Dvakrát."

_(Dát někomu vědět)_

Latheho kancelář byla malá a přeplněná tyhle prostory mu přidělili ve spěchu, aby mohl co nejrychleji začít pracovat na svých úkolech. S obyčejným velkým stolem, dvěma židlemi, čtyřmi bystrozory v černém a Lathem samotným – diktujíc ostatním čtyřem rozkazy – se místnost zdála být ještě menší. Malá a rušná. I zdi tu působily stejným dojmem vytíženosti a shonu jako aktéři mezi nimi, takže Lily – usazená na židli, kterou jí přidělili – si připadala jako jediná nehybná položka v kanceláři. Tiše čekala, než jí Lathe bude věnovat pozornost a vysvětlí jí, jakou by měla v téhle záležitosti sehrát roli.

Po nějaké době ostatní čtyři bystrozoři odešli splnit Latheho požadavky a sám zmíněný kouzelník se posadil za svůj konec stolu.

„Lily Evansová, že?" zeptal se, kontrolujíc očima útržek pergamenu. Lily přikývla. „Promiň, že mi trvalo tak dlouho, než jsem se dostal ke tvé výpovědi."

„Tohle se týká Carlotty, nebo ne?" zeptala se Lily.

„Hmm, ano." Listoval nějakými papíry. „Ty už jsi své vzpomínky z rána 2. září k prohlédnutí v myslánce odevzdala, věřím."

„Odevzdala."

„Tak to mám už jen několik otázek." Odložil svá lejstra. „Řekni mi úplně všechny podrobnosti o Carlottě Meloni, co znáš."

Lily zamrkala. „Všechny podrobnosti? Bez urážky, pane Lathe, ale – já neznám Carlottu ani zdaleka tak dobře jako ji znají jiné holky, nebo... kluci. Shelley Mumpsová..."

„Michelle Mumpsová už vypovídala," řekl jí Lathe. „ Byla bohužel hysterická. Chtěl jsem mluvit s někým, kdo by byl schopný tvořit věty... Ty jsi prefektka a byla jsi přímo zapojená do toho incidentu taky sdílíš se slečnou Meloni ložnici. Byla to logická volba."

„Aha."

„Navíc," pokračoval nekonečně věcným tónem, přesto poznamenaným odstínem nevysvětlitelné ironie, „jsem četl hlášení o školním trestu kvůli tvému sporu s chlapcem jménem... Mulciber." Lily odvrátila zrak. „Opravdu jsi ho praštila?"

„Říká... říká se to."

„Hm... No, setkal jsem se s Mulciberem. Dvakrát, vlastně. Jednou shodou okolností a jednou, abych ho vyslechl. Byl u toho, když ta dívka skočila do jezera." Lily očekávala jeho verdikt. Vyrovnaným, nijak shovívavým ani pobaveným hlasem pronesl: „Praštil bych ho taky."

Lily se snažila nesmát nebyla si úplně jistá, zda se má Latheho bát nebo ne. „Tak tedy," pokračoval bystrozor, „potřebuju detaily. Cokoliv, co tě napadne... Cokoliv podivného ohledně toho rána nebo večera předtím... Jakýkoliv nezvyklý rozhovor se slečnou Meloni..."

„No," začala Lily, „Carlotta se nevrátila do ložnice, ten večer... Nebo jsme to alespoň nepoznaly. Nebyla tam, když jsme my ostatní šly spát a Shelley říkala, že když se vzbudila uprostřed noci, Carlottina postel byla pořád ustlaná. Ale... to už jste nejspíš věděl...?" Lathe přikývl. „A... no... co se Carlotty týče, ona... je milá, řekla bych. Nejsme skvělé kamarádky, ale vždycky jsme si rozuměly. Ona je... tak nějak... ehm... _moderní_? Víte... to proto jsme nebyly tak zaskočené, když se na noc nevrátila do ložnice. Víte, co tím...?"

„Ehm, ano."

„A... taky je... ona..." Lily pátrala v hlavě po informacích o Carlottě, ale napadaly ji samé triviální věci. „Každé ráno medituje. O víkendech si ráda pospí. A... pije zelený čaj. Je vegetariánka. Taky..."

„Vegetariánka?" přerušil ji Lathe znenadání.

„Nejí maso."

„Vím, co to slovo znamená," odpověděl ten druhý. „Já jen, že už jsem vedl pět dalších výslechů o povaze slečny Meloni a ani jeden z těch ostatních nezmínil, že je vegetariánka." Načmáral něco na kus pergamenu.

„Je to důležité?" zeptala se Lily.

„To nemám tušení." Pokrčil rameno. „Ještě něco?"

Lily zavrtěla hlavou. „Ani ne. Mluvila jsem s ní stručně ten den ve vlaku. Byla... v pohodě. Normální. Prostě... Carlotta."

Lathe chvíli mlčel a pak se zeptal: „Co mi můžeš říct o Adamu McKinnonovi?"

„Hraje chytače za náš famfrpálový tým," odpověděla Lily. „A... ehm... no, nenapadá mě nic podstatného."

„Hádala bys, že Carlottino vegetariánství bude podstatné?" Lily připustila, že ne. „Tak tedy...?"

„Je to o tom, kdo se mu líbí," vysvětlila rusovláska. „Jsem si _dost_ jistá, že to podstatné není."

Lathe zakroutil hlavou. „Ne, to podstatné není," souhlasil. „Jinak nic?"

Lily se důkladně zamyslela. „No, Adam nebyl několik hodin k nalezení, předtím než... no, než zkusil skočit z Astrologické věže. Vím to, protože moje kamarádka Marlene říkala, že po obědě nedorazil na Péči o kouzelné tvory." Lathe si něco zapsal na jiný kus pergamenu. „Krom tohohle už mě asi nic nenapadá."

„Dobře. Děkuju. Myslím, že můžeš jít... Nebudu dál plýtvat tvým sobotním večerem." Zamyšleně se jedním prstem škrábal na bradě, zatímco se díval na stránku před sebou. „Kdyby tě ještě něco napadlo, prostě to sepiš a přilep mi to na dveře."

„Dobře, samozřejmě." Lily vstala ze své židle.

„A kdybys mohla poslat dál dalšího studenta..." dodal Lathe a kývl směrem ke dveřím, za kterými čekalo na své slyšení několik dalších potencionálních svědků.

„Jistě."

Vyšla ven. V čele krátké řady stál mrzimorský chlapec s hnědošedými vlasy a velkýma očima, který nervózně lupal klouby na rukou, zatímco čekal na svůj výslech, jež evidentně považoval spíše za své odsouzení.

„Myslím, že jsi na řadě," řekla mu Lily povzbudivě. „Neboj. Je hodný."

„Doopravdy?" zeptal se mrzimorský kluk. „Protože já jsem o něm včera v knihovně slyšel mluvit Donnu Shackleboltovou a ta říkala samé příšerné věci."

„Donna Shackleboltová by říkala příšerné věci i o Santa Clausovi," poznamenala Lily a poplácala ho po rameni. Slabě se usmál. „Jen běž dál. Bude to v pohodě." Poslechl ji a Lily se vydala zpátky do společenské místnosti.

_(Ten druhý problém)_

Rozesmátá Marlene se odtáhla jen dost dlouho na to, aby se mohla zeptat: „Milesi, kolik je hodin?"

Byla sobota večer a stáli na chodbě ve čtvrtém poschodí Marlene se opírala o zeď a Miles ji zasypával polibky. „Nevím – záleží na tom?"

„Milesi, prosím," protestovala Marlene, ač se stále smála. „Musím v sedm jít. Kolik je hodin?" Neměl čas jí odpovědět, tak chytila jeho zápěstí, aby čas na jeho hodinkách mohla zkontrolovat sama.

„Do háje," zaklela a odtáhla se. „Milesi, je tři čtvrtě na osm."

„No tak, Marly," povzdechl si mladík z Havraspáru a pohladil ji po paži. „Můžeš na ten svůj... studijní sraz přijít o trochu později." Pronesl to s velkou nechutí.

„Nemůžu," odporovala Marlene. „Už jsem na své kamarády tento týden kašlala až moc. Jsi poslední dobou tak dotýkavý..."

„Nejsem dotýkavý," odpověděl Miles dotčeně. „Jsem perfektně příjemný, nebo ne? Řekl jsem snad cokoliv zlého, nebo...?"

„Ne _urážlivý_-dotýkavý. Myslím dotýkavý rukama." Marlene ho objala kolem krku a dala mu pusu, která jednoznačně měla být polibkem na rozloučenou. „Tak jo, teď buď hodný a uvidíme se zítra."

Miles ji kradmo znovu objal. „Ale, Marly, můžeš se učit _se mnou_. No tak, půjdeme klidně i do knihovny a všechno."

„Jasně, protože máš definitivně v úmyslu se tam _učit_, že?" usmála se Marlene a zastrčila si za ucho zatoulaný pramen vlasů. „Milesi, prosím tě, já musím jít..."

„Ale, Marly, za chvilku bude stejně večerka. Pak budeš muset jít do společenky a já už tě nebudu moct vidět vůbec. Můžeš se s kamarády učit _potom_..."

„Ale..."

„A mimo to, jsem tvůj přítel... jsem s tebou už celé dva roky..."

Vyslal k ní ten nejúpěnlivější pohled, jaký na něm Marlene kdy viděla, a tak se nechala obměkčit. „Ale už jen půl hodiny, dobře?"

Když ji znovu políbil, usmíval se od ucha k uchu.

_(Ve společenské místnosti)_

Nebelvírská společenka byla ten večer nacpaná. V krbu plápolal oheň a s Carlottou i Adamem zpátky ve svých ložnicích se konečně zdálo být přípustné smát se nahlas. Proto se většina nebelvírské koleje shromáždila ve společenské místnosti a všechno se – zdánlivě – vrátilo do normálu.

Místnost byla plná turnajů v šachu, soubojů v tchoříčkách a zapálených kol řachavého petra a všichni se hlasitě bavili – pro jednou o úplně normálních puberťáckých věcech. Do téhle scény vstoupil James, když zanechal Remuse, kterému nebylo dobře, odpočívat v jejich ložnici. Famfrpálový kapitán se rozhlédl po místnosti, hledajíc nějaký bod zájmu. Sirius, Peter ani Lily tu nebyli, ale v křesle u krbu seděl Adam McKinnon se svitkem pergamenu a svou učebnicí Lektvarů.

James se usadil poblíž. „Ty pracuješ v sobotu večer na eseji, McKinnone?" zeptal se a prohrábl si rukou své rozčepýřené černé vlasy. „Na to bacha, ať ze všeho toho vzrušení neonemocníš."

„Vtipné," odpověděl Adam. „_Tebe_ taky nevidím, že by ses někde houpal na lustru."

„Kámoši mě nechali viset," řekl mu James. „Takže, je ti... víš jak... dobře? Už žádné sebevražedné choutky?"

Adam se na něj podíval. „Takt není tvoje silná stránka, co?"

„Obávám se, že ne."

Ten druhý pokrčil rameny. „No, jsem v pořádku. Víš jak, zrovna si zvykám na fakt, že si na mě druháci ukazují, když jdou kolem mě po chodbě."

„Hmm, na mě si lidi ukazují taky," povzdechl James. „Ale ze zcela jiných důvodů. Hezký rychlý Levicorpus by tomu učinil přítrž."

„Ano," poznamenal Adam suše, „protože pro tebe to zabralo tak dobře."

„A to má znamenat co?"

„Znamenat? Ach, nic."

James pozdvihl obě obočí. „A co _ty_, McKinnone? Učíš se sám? Neučí se s tebou obvykle Marlene Priceová? Kam se asi poděla..." Rozhlédl se po společenské místnosti, jako by někoho hledal.

„Netuším, kde Marlene je," odpověděl Adam neústupně.

„Ne?" zamumlal James.

„Cože?"

„_Cože_?"

Adam se zamračil. „A to má znamenat co?"

„Znamenat? Ach, nic." Oba kluci se na sebe chvíli dívali. „Nechám tě pracovat na té eseji," řekl nakonec James a vstal.

„Hodně štěstí s hledáním tvých kámošů," řekl Adam.

James pokývl hlavou a odešel. Zanedlouho se otevřel vstupní portrét a jeho dřívější místo zabrala Marlene Priceová. Za něco se vydatně omlouvala, ale Adam se nezdál být naštvaný. James vševědoucně potřásl hlavou a začal zvažovat, jestli neobere nějaké páťáky o pár galeonů v řachavém petru, když mu někdo poklepal na rameno.

„Ahoj, Alice."

„Ahoj, Jamesi," odpověděla Alice Griffithsová, a vypadala docela vyčerpaně. „Neviděl jsi někde Franka?" Famfrpálový kapitán jí odpověděl, že neviděl. „Do háje. No, každopádně díky. Možná měl schůzku prefektů nebo tak něco..."

James by jí býval řekl, že na ten večer žádná prefektská schůze naplánovaná nebyla (Remus téměř _nikdy_ nepromeškal prefektskou schůzi, nehledě na to, jak zle mu bylo), ale nedostal k tomu příležitost, protože okamžitě odspěchala pryč. Zmizela východem za portrétem Buclaté dámy, který se za ní ještě nestačil zavřít, když skrz něj do společenky vklouzl Sirius.

„Už bylo načase," řekl James, blížíc se ke svému příteli. „Kde jsi proboha byl?"

„Na čaji," odpověděl Sirius.

„Na to je trochu pozdě, ne?"

„Se strýčkem A."

„Se strýčkem A?" zopakoval James. „To zní pitomě." Pak si uvědomil humornou povahu situace. „Uvědomuješ si, že jsi zrovna pil čaj s učitelem? Je z tebe teď v podstatě prefekt žadonící o pozornost. Tuším, že z tebe příští rok udělají Primuse!"

„Běž do háje, Pottere. Není to _opravdový_ učitel je to můj strýc." Sedli si tak dalece do rohu, jak to jen kulatá místnost dovolovala. „Je to prakticky můj jediný příčetný příbuzný, však víš. Měl bych taky jednou za čas reprezentovat."

James se zakřenil, což si Sirius vyložil jako výsměch a ocenil jej plesknutím po temeni kamarádovy hlavy.

Chvíli seděli a bavili se o všem, co je napadlo, dokud nedorazil Peter Pettigrew – cestou z kuchyní – a nepřisedl si k nim. „Jak se mají domácí skřítci?" zeptal se Sirius. „A cos nám přinesl?"

Peter mu podal tác plný zbylých zákusků. „Žádné zbytky z Uvítací hostiny už neměli," informoval Siriuse. „Ačkoliv nechápu, proč bys měl chtít _jedenáct dní staré _jídlo."

„Jídlo na Uvítací hostině je lepší, proto," odpověděl pan Tichošlápek. „Půlku těch věcí objednávají speciálně z Prasinek, abyste věděli."

„Ne, to jsme nevěděli," řekl James. „A jsme tak nějak zděšení, že ty _ano_."

„Hlídám si, co jím," řekl Sirius pobouřeně. „Neodsuzujte mě za moje vyšší vědomosti."

Lily se do společenské místnosti vrátila kolem půl deváté po večerní procházce s Mary a Donnou. Většina zmíněné vycházky byla spíš pohnutá než uklidňující, protože sestávala z hádky mezi Lily a Donnou ohledně bystrozora Latheho.

„On není zlý!" protestovala Lily. „_Makové pole_," dodala k Buclaté dámě, která odezvou na správné heslo vyklonila svůj portrét, aby všechny tři čarodějky mohly vejít do nebelvírské věže. „Byl inteligentní a pohodový. Líbil se mi."

„Byl sprostý," odpověděla Donna. „Pořád říkal, že _já_..."

„Prostě nedokážeš přijmout kritiku," přerušila Mary. „Je to pravda, Donny, protože obvykle děláš všechno perfektně, takže když se tě někdo odváží opravit, začneš ho za to nenávidět. Proto nejspíš nemáš ráda profesora Křiklana."

„_Dokážu _přijmout kritiku," odsekla ta druhá. „Jak bych s tebou jinak mohla pořád trávit čas, Macdonaldová? Ustavičně se po mně vozíš."

„Prosím tě," odfrkla si Mary. „Za posledních deset minut jsi mi řekla, že díky svým líčidlům vypadám jako profesionální děvka, můj vkus na muže tuhle teorii podtrhuje, a v těchhle botách mám tlusté nohy. _Já_ že se ustavičně vozím po _tobě_?"

„Řekla jsem, že v těch líčidlech _vypadáš_ jako profesionální děvka," řekla Donna. „Ne, že _jsi_. To skoro ani není podlé."

Lily vedla jejich skupinku směrem ke krbu, ale kvůli množství studentů ve společence si v tom okamžiku nebylo kam sednout. „Víš, Donno," řekla rusovláska, „tohle jsem se ti snažila říct onehdy ráno. Nepotřebuješ vyhrát úplně každou konverzaci."

„Jenom se bráním."

„Ne, děláš z toho hádku. Jako to vždycky dělá Potter, rozumíš? Vezme si jednoduchou věc, jako pozdrav, a udělá z toho soutěž... tím, že ti dá hloupou přezdívku, o které ví, že ji nemáš šanci rozlousknout, ale nemůžeš se ho na ni zeptat, protože to by znamenalo, že vyhrál... protože z toho udělal soutěž."

„Teď už se nebavíme o mně, že ne?" zeptala se Donna.

„Někdy," zopakovala Lily, „musíš věci nechat plavat."

Donna se zamračila. „Ale vyhrávat je tak... _fajn_."

Lily přikývla a poplácala svou kamarádku soucitně po rameni.

„Čau, Křupko," řekl nový hlas a s ním se objevil Potter. „Měla jsi dneska dobrý den?"

„Já se nezeptám," řekla Lily chladně. „Promiň, Pottere, prohrál jsi, protože _mně je jedno_, co tvá pitomá malá přezdívka znamená." Opravdu se _snažila_ to myslet vážně.

„Jsi si jistá, Křupko?"

„Ano."

„Protože ty říkáš, že jsem prohrál, ale já se cítím příšerně jako bych vyhrával. Zvlášť proto, že jsi prosila Siriuse, aby ti řekl, co ta přezdívka znamená."

Lily se na Blacka zamračila. „Říkal jsi, že mu to neřekneš."

„Říkal jsem, že si to rozmyslím," odpověděl Sirius v sebeobraně. „A říkat Jamesovi všechno je síla zvyku... prostě mi to vyklouzlo. Měl takovou radost, když jsem mu to řekl... jako malý nezbeda o Vánocích."

James kamaráda uhodil do ramene.

„Jdu spát," oznámila Lily, ignorujíc skutečnost, že ještě nebylo ani devět hodin. „Dobrou noc všem." Obrátila se k odchodu.

„To bylo docela sprosté," odpozoroval James.

„No, pokaždé, když jsem k tobě slušná, chováš se _ty_ jako naprostý zmetek," odsekla rusovláska. „Rozhodla jsem se, že už se nenechám zmást nadějí, že se možná tentokrát budeš opravdu chovat jako člověk."

James, kterého to nijak nevyvedlo z míry, moudře pokyvoval: „Dobrý nápad, Křupko."

Sirius si povzdechl a otočil se k Peterovi: „Tohle může trvat do nekonečna – máš chuť přidat se ke mně a obrat nějaké páťáky o pár galeonů?"

„Řachavý petr?" zeptal se Peter s nadějí v hlase.

„Samozřejmě."

„Vy víte, jak podvádět v řachavém petru?" zeptala se Donna, očividně žasnoucí. Sirius přikývl.

„Můžem se přidat?" zeptala se Mary.

„Pokud si myslíte, že si dokážete odpustit tuhle fascinující zábavu." Sirius kývl směrem ke stále se ještě hašteřícím Jamesovi a Lily.

„To přežijeme."

Všichni čtyři odešli, ale James ani Lily si toho faktu nevšímali. „Ach, prosím tě," odfrkla si druhá zmíněná. „Můžeš prostě... na tu nejkratší vteřinku předstírat, že tvoje neuvěřitelně obrovské ego dovolí tomu nepatrnému, malinkému mozku ve tvé hlavě pochopit skutečnost, že celý nezměrný vesmír se – oproti tvému úděsně evidentnímu přesvědčení – neotáčí kolem _tebe_?"

„Bože, Křupko, mě nezajímá tvůj životní příběh! Co že se to říká o stručnosti a důvtipu?"

„Necituj mi tady Shakespeara." (Jako by se byl rouhal.) „Shakespearea mi citovat _nesmíš_. _Já_ vlastním Shakespeara... ty jsi jen pózující idiot."

„Já ani nevím, co Shakespeare _je_. Co máš vůbec za problém?"

„Převážně? Převážně jsi to vlastně jen _ty_, Pottere!"

„Rozsah tvé bohorovnosti mě nikdy nepřestane mást a přivádět k úžasu, Křupko."

„_Tebe_ nikdy nepřestane mást a přivádět k úžasu ani abeceda."

„Ach, _omlouvám se_... co že jsi dostala z N.K.Ú.? Bylo to... sedmkrát V? Počkej. Ne. To jsem byl _já_."

„U Merlina, _doopravdy_? Nemyslím, že jsi to už někomu řekl... krom každých deseti minut od okamžiku, co jsi vkročil na nástupiště!"

„Vtipné." Ušklíbl se. „Aspoň se mám _čím_ chlubit."

Lily zhluboka vydechla. „Tohle je pitomé," řekla nakonec. „Já s tímhle končím. Nebudu se s tebou hádat. Nebudu s tebou mluvit. Budu tě ignorovat. Všem bude _o_ _tolik_ líp, když spolu my dva nebudeme mít _nic do činění_."

„U mě v pohodě, Křupko."

Lily mu věnovala poslední zlostný pohled, otočila se na patě a vyrazila nahoru do své ložnice. Zastavila se ještě před schodištěm.

Křupko.

Lily se ještě jednou obrátila k Potterovi a na tváři měla tentokrát úsměv. James netušil proč, ale bylo to trochu zastrašující (taky dost fantastické). Kráčela zpátky k němu. „Zázvorové křupky." James zamrkal. „Zázvorové křupky. Zázvorové sladkosti... kořeněné křupky... ten zákusek." Ukázala na své vlasy. „Hnědočervené, jako zázvor. Křupky." Sarkasticky: „_Chytré_."

James se začal culit. „Bravo."

„Pochopit mělčiny tvého mozku je opravdu jednoduché," poznamenala Lily s hranou sladkostí. „Mělo mě napadnout, že se to týká jídla." Obrátila se a znovu se vydala směrem ke své ložnici, připomínajíc si, že musí později Donně říct, že měla pravdu.

Vyhrávat bylo fajn.


End file.
